<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sulle rovine del Paradiso by Kanagawa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633607">Sulle rovine del Paradiso</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanagawa/pseuds/Kanagawa'>Kanagawa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>KenUri, M/M, Old Friends, Old Married Couple, Reincarnation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:02:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanagawa/pseuds/Kanagawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La seconda volta che Kenny incontra Uri, non è stato in grado di riconoscerlo, perché il tempo e la memoria sono scivolati via dalle sue membra come granelli attraverso una clessidra, lasciando il solco di un vuoto che echeggia nello spazio e vibra incompreso.<br/>Kenny ritrova la strada per tornare da lui, quella coordinata impressa nelle sue stesse vene, corridoi invisibili tracciati da prima che venisse al mondo...<br/>Kenny tenta nuovamente di ucciderlo e, questa volta, Uri gli chiede perdono.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kenny Ackerman/Uri Reiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sentieri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Post-reincarnation KenUri. Sequel di “Memoria del Mondo”.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<em>‘Amavo vostro padre.’</em>
</p>
<p>La sola cosa che non avrebbe dovuto confessare. La sola verità che gli fu concesso, non una giustificazione, non una richiesta di pietà.</p>
<p>‘<em>No... Tu non hai il diritto di dirlo!!’</em></p>
<p>Il viso del giovane principe si scosse violentemente, sfregiato dalla furia e dal dolore. Aveva i suoi occhi.</p>
<p>Incatenato contro la parete umida, il tremore di una torcia a illuminarlo, un corpo menomato in attesa di giudizio.</p>
<p>L’eco delle catene sussultò piano, ruggine su pietra. Erano soli dentro la cella.</p>
<p>In quell’istante, aveva sentito l’impulso di ucciderlo con le sue mani, l’uomo che gli aveva sottratto suo padre, per tutta la vita, in tutti i modi possibili...</p>
<p>Ma dietro quelle sbarre, erano in due ad essere stati condannati quel giorno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aveva esitato. All’ultimo, non ebbe la forza di dargli il colpo di grazia.</p>
<p>Si fece sorprendere quando il figlio del Re irruppe, lo scagliò da una parte e divorò suo padre.</p>
<p>Non ne aveva avuto più la forza, quando si era reso conto che non aveva più senso continuare a combattere... che lui stava morendo.</p>
<p>Aveva vinto la battaglia. Ma aveva perso tutto.</p>
<p>Si lasciò catturare...</p>
<p>Il Re, allora, lo maledisse: il suo sangue si sarebbe legato per sempre al destino di questo mondo che lui stesso aveva creato e lui ne avrebbe vissuto il dolore ancora, e ancora, e ancora... Finché gli stessi pilastri che lo sorreggevano non fossero crollati e il mondo con essi.</p>
<p>Questa guerra non sarebbe mai finita.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anno 845, il Wall Maria fu violato per la prima volta nella storia dell’umanità, costringendo un quinto della popolazione a rifugiarsi nelle due cinta murarie interne.</p>
<p>Come un sogno durato cent’anni, l’umanità si risvegliò bruscamente, accorgendosi di quanto impotente fosse dinanzi al potere dei giganti e, al tempo stesso, apprendendo una forza che non aveva mai sospettato di possedere dentro di sé...</p>
<p>Era il grido della speranza che si levava dalla pira del mondo in fiamme, la libertà che si riscuoteva dalle proprie catene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le guardie alle scale si mettono sull’attenti. L’uomo con l’impermeabile si rimette il cappello in testa, assicurandosi di occultare più parti possibile del viso per non farsi riconoscere, e prosegue la discesa. A ogni gradino, la luce diurna della superficie si fa sempre più rada e l’odore della muffa e dell’umidità più persistente.</p>
<p>Le luci di quella città divorata dall’oscurità riflettono bagliori spettrali. Lungo i vicoli degradati, più di uno spacciatore tenta di approcciarlo nell’intento di smerciare una dose di coderoin, di cui si viene solitamente a cercare laggiù.</p>
<p>Giunge di fronte a un saloon dall’aria decaduta e vi accede spingendo le porte che restano a cigolare dietro di lui con un tetro ritornello.</p>
<p>Il locale pare deserto, cocci di vetro cosparsi su tutto il pavimento reso appiccicoso dai liquori delle bottiglie frantumate e le sedie rovesciate fanno pensare al passaggio di un uragano o, più probabilmente, una rissa appena consumatasi al suo interno. C’è un uomo che dorme in fondo al locale, stravaccato su una sedia sgangherata, i tacchi degli stivali buttati sul tavolo e il cappello tirato sugli occhi che ricopre interamente il viso. Resta con le braccia serrate mentre l’avventore si avvicina e non accenna a muoversi finché non si ferma a pochi passi da lui.</p>
<p>Solo allora il forestiero si leva il cappello, sotto la cui tesa si rivela il profilo pingue di Lord Reiss.</p>
<p>“È stato più difficile del previsto trovarti...”</p>
<p>Una voce replica da sotto il fedora di feltro grigio, con intonazione bassa e ovattata. “Non si direbbe.”</p>
<p>“Kenny Ackerman.”</p>
<p>Solleva la destra per scoperchiarsi il viso e il cappello scivola via stancamente. Il lucido sulla chioma corvina non è brillantina ma unto, la barba incolta di settimane ripercorre la forma della sua mandibola. Non ha un buon odore e Rod ne resta a debita distanza di respiro.</p>
<p>“A cosa devo l’onore?”</p>
<p>Il suo alito sa di parecchi bicchieri di whisky e bourbon, lo sguardo più ubriaco delle parole con cui gli si rivolge; resta in bilico sulla sedia solo per non sfracellare a terra nel caso si fosse mosso, e non pare averne la forza al momento, tantomeno per mettergli le mani addosso come chiaramente avrebbe voluto... </p>
<p>Rod Reiss lancia sul tavolo di fronte a lui un fascio di quotidiano che recava sottobraccio.</p>
<p>“Parliamo di affari.”</p>
<p>Kenny lo fissa di traverso. Gli occhi scivolano sulla prima pagina - Attacco a Trost, la raffigurazione di un titano tra i palazzi attira la sua attenzione. Lo sguardo blu ghiaccio di Kenny ritorna sull’altro, ma non si dicono altro.</p>
<p>“È ora che tu torni, Kenny.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il sole sta tramontando. Sulle pianure, una ferita gigantesca deturpa il paesaggio, esponendo il ventre della terra. Nell’aria c’è odore di sangue.</p>
<p>Scosse dal vento, le fronde silvestri mugghiano piegandosi sopra di lui. Il cielo si tinge lentamente di gradazioni rossastre, ma lui non riesce più a vederlo... La vista comincia ad offuscarsi.</p>
<p>Dalla prateria, giungono due soldati.</p>
<p>“Stai morendo, vecchio?”</p>
<p>Una risata, arida, desolante. “A te cosa sembra?”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In un futuro non lontano, questo mondo cadrà in rovina...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tanto tempo fa Uri gli raccontò una storia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Tu credi nella violenza, non è così?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Non ricorda bene di cosa parlasse... Era la storia assurda di un re e un cavaliere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Io volevo solo... creare un paradiso.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Racconti di un regno lontano e di un sogno folle, bellissimo...</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Lo ricorda sempre circondato dai bambini.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gli piaceva leggere per loro, ne aveva scritti lui stesso e pubblicati sotto falso nome, di fiabe e libri per bambini.</p>
<p>Nei suoi racconti, il mondo è un posto vasto e stupefacente, pieno di creature misteriose e luoghi fantastici.</p>
<p>Mostri rocciosi che sputano cenere e fiamme, campi ricoperti di granelli dorati come il miele, un enorme lago salato fin dove occhio riesce a vedere... Vi è luce e vi è anche oscurità, in questo universo meraviglioso che ha creato per loro, affinché la sua voce possa guidarli lungo i sentieri dell’anima che i suoi piccoli eroi percorrono per riuscire a tornare a casa, affrontando mille avventure, con il cuore colmo di speranza e umiltà.</p>
<p>Negli ultimi istanti della sua vita, avrebbe voluto sentire ancora una volta una delle sue storie strambe. Avrebbe voluto andarsene, con la voce di Uri che le racconta, come quando usava farlo per i suoi bambini...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gli diceva sempre di essere <em>vecchio,</em> e lo detestava ogni volta.</p>
<p>Non ha dubbi che da giovane possa essere stato un uomo attraente. Molto attraente. Gli sarebbe piaciuto avere almeno un suo ritratto da custodire, ma dubita che Rod ne sarebbe stato felice al pensiero...</p>
<p>Si erano incontrati esattamente a metà strada, lui e Uri, troppo tardi per crogiolarsi nell’esuberanza della gioventù e troppo presto ancora per sospirare le disillusioni della vecchiaia: non prima, non dopo, e non sarebbero potuti esistere altrimenti...</p>
<p>A essere pesati su di lui, però, non erano stati i suoi anni - ne aveva giusto un paio più di lui - bensì quel velo impalpabile calato perennemente sul suo viso, drappeggiato di quella malinconia intraducibile, traslucida, che gli impediva di intravvedere i colori un tempo vibranti della sua fuggente giovinezza, restituendo ai suoi occhi un’impressione confusa e stropicciata...</p>
<p>Due anime incapaci di comprendersi. Senza arrivare mai a toccarsi davvero, si erano appartenuti e accettati per ciò che erano, nel modo in cui erano, facendoselo bastare.</p>
<p>Gli disse che potevano essere tutto ciò che volevano, che una definizione non sarebbe servita a rendere differente ciò che provava...</p>
<p>Di questa felicità rubacchiata al tempo, Kenny non osa parlare. Lui gli ha dato la parte migliore di sé.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>L’epoca in cui è caduto Wall Maria, Uri è già scomparso.</p>
<p>Il suo ritratto se l’è preso lo stesso, trafugato dallo scrittoio di Rod nel magione dei Reiss, un piccolo acquarello a grandezza di un palmo. Kenny ce l’ha sempre nella tasca interna della sua giacca, accanto al suo pugnale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L’hanno sistemato in un’ala silenziosa del palazzo, il più distante possibile dall’area frequentata dalla famiglia, dove passa le sue giornate immobilizzato a letto, consumando i suoi pasti in solitudine, lontano da occhi indiscreti. </p>
<p>Ci sono sempre un paio di mocciosi che si affacciano a sbirciare alla sua porta, puntualmente redarguiti dalla balia che viene a tirarli via, strepitando a bassa voce: “non dovete venire qua!”</p>
<p>Le medicazioni vengono cambiate una volta ogni due o tre giorni per evitare le infezioni. Non ricorda quando ha cominciato a farlo da solo, prima che riprendesse conoscenza se ne è occupata una cameriera, la stessa che viene a portargli la cena.</p>
<p>Poi una sera, dopo essersi tolto le bende, intingendo un panno in una bacinella d’acqua tiepida per lavarsi, gli capita di intravvedere l’ombra di Uri che lo osserva da quella porta socchiusa, con un candelabro in mano: sul ciglio del letto, spogliato dalla cintola in sù che espone una schiena deturpata di innumerevoli tagli e vecchie cuciture, gli ha rivolto lo sguardo da sopra una spalla e lui, in silenzio, ha chiuso la porta.</p>
<p>Le fasciature sono servite a tenere in sede le costole incrinate. La morsa del gigante doveva avergli lacerato il torace, compromettendo gli organi interni senza tuttavia ucciderlo, quando lui si era divincolato in preda al panico farneticando inarticolate volgarità, per le quali suo fratello gli avrebbe piantato volentieri una pallottola in testa. </p>
<p>Invece di lasciarlo moribondo in mezzo alla campagna, avevano deciso di portarlo a casa e curarlo finché non fosse stato in grado di strisciare via sui suoi piedi.</p>
<p>Non è stata pietà. Uri ne è semplicemente incuriosito. Un farabutto dei bassifondi, l’uomo che è venuto a ucciderlo, spinto da chissà quale pretesto nebuloso...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La definizione di “gigante” - un tempo simbolo di forza e potere assoluto - in questi ultimi cento anni, è divenuto sinonimo di terrore e oppressione.</p>
<p>Lui è l’ultima persona al mondo che avrebbe dovuto desiderarlo, il potere.</p>
<p>In questa oscurità ribollente, il coltello è stato la sua unica fede.</p>
<p>Per lungo tempo, vi si è aggrappato per restare a galla e non soccombere alla follia. Un barlume di ordine nel caos dilagante di questo mondo.</p>
<p>Eppure ciò che si è ritrovato dinanzi, quel giorno, non è stato il potere... Kenny non ne conosce il nome, ma ne riconosce il terrore...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tienilo fermo, Uri!”</p>
<p>Rod Reiss - quel maiale flaccido, gli avrebbe sparato davvero, se il fratello minore non lo avesse intimato di farsi da parte in quel momento.</p>
<p>Uri è uscito dal bozzolo fumante del titano e si è messo in ginocchio, il coltello conficcato nel polso ma nessuna inflessione di dolore in viso, prostrandosi davanti a lui.</p>
<p>Un misero pregiudicato e il sovrano di queste Mura.</p>
<p>In quel momento non trova nemmeno le parole per imprecare. Kenny ne resta tramortito, sballottato come di fronte a un crimine sacro e il calcio di un fucile lo colpisce alla nuca...</p>
<p><br/>
Quando si risveglia è notte fonda.</p>
<p>Credeva lo avrebbero gettato in una cella, dopo il suo fallito attentato; si aspettava le piastrelle fredde, non un materasso morbido...</p>
<p>Ci mette un po’ ad abituare la vista al buio. Dalla stanza riemergono sagome di mobili e un tavolo rotondo, ma non riesce a vedere molto da quella prospettiva...</p>
<p>Sussulta, quando si accorge di un’ombra accanto a sé.</p>
<p>Due opali dalle striature gelide lo scrutano dall’alto, catturando i pallidi raggi lunari, come se galleggiassero nell’oscurità. I pensieri virano veloci al pugnale che tiene in tasca.</p>
<p>Istintivamente strattona le mani e capisce di essere ammanettato alle sbarre del letto.</p>
<p>“Oh-òh... - un sogghigno - Sono qui per i tuoi sporchi giochetti, vedo... È così che piace a voi aristocratici!”</p>
<p>È un’istinto al pericolo quello che sente strisciare in fondo alle budella e gli fa parlare a sproposito.</p>
<p>Sente una mano posarsi lungo il suo zigomo - fredda e piccola - il peso del pollice abbozzare una carezza. Kenny deglutisce inavvertitamente, la pelle d’oca cosparsa lungo le sue braccia immobili.</p>
<p>Uri lo fissa a lungo, lì al buio, non dice una parola. È fottutamente inquietante. Quando finalmente le sue dita si distaccano, lui scivola via sui suoi passi e lascia la stanza.</p>
<p>Una striscia di luce sotto la porta. Voci in corridoio, i toni accesi ma ovattati...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Perché l’hai portato qui? Qui ci sono i bambini! Non pensi a...”</p>
<p>“I bambini non corrono alcun pericolo, Rod...”</p>
<p>“È un criminale, Uri! Diamolo alla gendarmeria centrale, ci penseranno loro!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
Per tutta la notte, Kenny ripenserà a quegli occhi tremendi e il barlume di malinconia senza nome che vi ha scorto in fondo...</p>
<p>È l’unica volta che Uri lo toccherà.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>La sua pazzia è lucida, ma non è cinica.</p>
<p>Forse gli piace solo giocare a fare dio, o l’arbitro di un gioco a cui è in fondo indifferente, avere il privilegio di assistere a uno spettacolo fuori norma, a cui non sarebbe in teoria ammesso e che non potrà in alcun modo influenzare. Forse l’occupazione di dio non è poi tanto diverso...</p>
<p>Avrebbe voluto cambiare le regole del gioco per una volta - il potere è un gioco - e far andare le cose per il verso giusto, per una volta.</p>
<p>Questo mondo gli dà terribilmente sui nervi. E lui ne è l’incarnazione più vicina. Eppure Kenny non si sente folle, solo annoiato.</p>
<p>Uccidere è un mestiere ben pagato, ma gli dà noie. Togliere una vita può salvare delle altre, ma questo non è stato il suo caso. Ha fatto fuori i gendarmi che cercavano di prenderlo, solo perché non gli andava di crepare... E ci hanno provato in tanti.</p>
<p>L’essere famoso di questi tempi gli ha giovato il rispetto del vicinato. E se è riuscito a sopravvivere lo deve a quei dannati porci della capitale, l’arte non si vende facilmente, men che meno a chi non se ne intende.</p>
<p>Uno di questi committenti, un certo gentiluomo molto influente e molto in alto, era il tizio che gli aveva spifferato il segreto di Stato in un anonimo frangente di ubriachezza. Era, perché il suo segreto è durato di certo più di lui.</p>
<p>Non ha saputo che farsene all’inizio, un affare del genere - la sua conoscenza ed enorme portata - poteva fruttare solo due cose: vendere l’informazione al miglior offerente e attirarsi la morte addosso, o tenerla per sé e aspettare che vengano a ucciderlo per tappargli la bocca, dopo che qualcun altro avrà parlato prima di lui.</p>
<p>Perciò ha scelto di agire prima...</p>
<p>È andato a cercare la morte in faccia, per farla fuori prima che possa trovarlo.</p>
<p>In realtà, è stata una pessima idea. Non è andata come aveva pianificato, nulla è andata come aveva pianificato.</p>
<p>La morte gli è apparsa con la faccia di Uri, ma non l’ha voluto con sé. La morte si è piegata di fronte a lui e gli ha permesso di vivere, a lui, che di vite ne ha sottratte così tante.</p>
<p>Non è sembrato logico né equilibrato come equazione, e si è reso conto di non avere una risposta a questo. Probabilmente è fottuto in ogni caso, anche senza saperlo; non che questo cambi qualcosa...</p>
<p>Il punto è che lui è vivo, ed è riuscito a scamparla ancora una volta, nonostante ci abbiano provato in tanti.</p>
<p>Resta solo da capire perché è successo, perché è sopravvissuto. È una domanda che non si era mai posto prima.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>La prima notte, Kenny sogna un palazzo dai portici dipinti di ocra, immerso in un giardinaggio esotico pieno di piante mai viste e il sole che pare rendere trasparente ogni foglia e ogni petalo...</p>
<p>Al risveglio ogni cosa svanisce nella luce e resta solo un dolore ignoto e familiare che gli perfora il respiro.</p>
<p>Si rende conto di averlo già sognato, molto, molto tempo fa...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ha provato a fuggire una volta, ma non ha fatto molta strada prima di collassare ed è rimasto appeso al cornicione di una finestra al secondo piano, finché qualcuno della casa non è passato e ha avuto l’intuito di sollevare lo sguardo... Uri è giunto più tardi in camicia da notte, dopo che il valletto è andato a chiamarlo, in cortile, dove lo ha sorpreso ancora in quella posizione patetica e gli ha domandato gentilmente se poteva <em>scendere</em>, per favore...</p>
<p>Non è mai stato un vero prigioniero a casa Reiss, un modesto maniero di dodici stanze, con un personale di sette servitori più il giardiniere, circondato da alberi di ulivo e un lungo viale di tigli che conduce all’ingresso.</p>
<p>La tenuta dei Reiss si trova a nord di Wall Rose, su un grande appezzamento di fertile terra coltivata, tra fattorie e pascoli interrotti da macchie di faggi e betulle; ogni anno, la gente del luogo viene a lavorare per loro durante le stagioni della mietitura e della semina.</p>
<p>Quando è stato abbastanza in forze da riuscire a rimettersi seduto, senza il rischio di sputare un polmone nel tentativo di sedare i colpi di tosse che tradiscono ogni suo maledetto respiro - e si è accorto che gli hanno tolto le manette - ha cominciato a gironzolare per la casa curiosando tra le stanze.</p>
<p>Le giornate cominciano presto in villa. Alle cinque i garzoni accendono il fuoco e mettono a bollire l’acqua, la governante scende più tardi per aprire le imposte e permettere alle domestiche di riassettare prima che sia servita la colazione.</p>
<p>La mattina lui scende le scale con la camicia mezza sbottonata, passa per le cucine dove stanno sfornando il pane, le cuoche indaffarate a preparare la carne fredda e il porridge di avena. Arraffa una pera dal cesto riposto sul tavolo a cui dà un morso e fa colazione strada facendo...</p>
<p>Si prende la libertà di aprire i cassetti della credenza nel salone, ripassandosi il servizio di argenteria - certe vecchie abitudini.. - e si mette in tasca un cucchiaino intagliato, mentre gli occhi vigili di un marmocchio lo puntano da dietro lo schienale di un divano, su cui se ne sta aggrappato con le sue piccole dita.</p>
<p>Urklyn Reiss, otto anni, lo fissa con infantile curiosità e un’insistenza che lo irritano. “Che cosa fai?”</p>
<p>Kenny lo ignora e, puntandolo con il pollice alle sue spalle, chiede a Uri se sia suo.</p>
<p>“No, è di Rod” replica lui, e con la coda dell’occhio ne coglie le azioni furtive, ignorandole deliberatamente...</p>
<p>Uri siede a un’estremità del divano, accavallando le gambe, il mento adagiato tra le nocche della sinistra con cui si regge pigramente, e gira la pagina di un libro che Kenny non vede.</p>
<p>La camicia di lino bianco che indossa gli va enorme, tutta raccolta dentro la cintola dei pantaloni scuri e sobri che gli fasciano le gambe risaltandone la lunghezza e sui fianchi la magrezza... Crede sia sprezzo aristocratico, quella sorta di naturale eleganza che sembra indossare in ogni movimento e ogni sguardo, ma che non ha niente a che vedere con l’etichetta o stronzate simili...</p>
<p>Si chiede se sia naturale, il colore così insolito dei suoi capelli, un biondo cenere che a volte riflette bagliori argentei e fa pensare alla luce delle stelle...</p>
<p>Si schiarisce la gola per riempire la mancanza di dialogo. Mentre lascia la stanza, Kenny scorge un leggero sogghigno agli angoli del suo profilo...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Da giovane, Uri scappò di casa per andare a un ballo in maschera della capitale. Quella sera, Rod lo vide danzare con una ragazza in un vaporoso abito bianco e lo trovò bellissimo...</p>
<p>Rod Reiss aveva sposato la ragazza con cui suo fratello aveva ballato insieme, dispensando una nidiata di quattro pargoli per la famiglia - e la signora al tempo era in dolce attesa del quinto - tra cui Frieda, la primogenita ed erede del casato, dal temperamento vibrante e intrepido, che più di tutti ha ereditato certi tratti caratteriali dello zio, diversamente dai suoi fratelli.</p>
<p>Uri non è mai stato solo uno specchio d’acqua liscio e placido, per quelli che lo hanno conosciuto veramente, e Rod è il primo a saperlo...</p>
<p>“Al di là dei sette mari, dove dimorava la dea Sole, c’era una terra chiamata Hizuru. Laggiù, ogni primavera, la neve cadeva dagli alberi di sakura e l’aria si tingeva di tonalità rosa e bianca come le guance di una cortigiana. I fiochi che si posavano a terra non si scioglievano mai, accumulandosi in soffici colline color pesca, e quelli che galleggiavano sull’acqua viaggiavano lentamente fino all’oceano...”</p>
<p>I bambini restano ore ad ascoltarlo, gli occhi rapiti, baluginanti delle sue parole. Uri descrive paesaggi incantati, plasmando vividamente ogni dettaglio e immagine come se fossero il proseguimento di un sogno trafugato alla notte.</p>
<p>Abel ha tre anni e non capisce proprio tutto, se ne sta aggrappata al suo grembo come al solito, avvalendosi del privilegio di essere l’ultima nata - è la sola ad avere la chioma color grano della madre. Frieda abbraccia Dirk che le siede tra le gambe incrociate sopra il tappeto, e Urklyn accanto a lei la imita.</p>
<p>Quando dice qualcosa di buffo, sente le loro risate diffondersi in modo soffuso dietro quella porta.</p>
<p>E poi c’è lui, al di là del muro, adagiato contro la parete, una mano riposta sul ginocchio sollevato e l’altra gamba distesa sul legno scuro che ripercorre il corridoio assolato, con aria di chi non sa se restare o andarsene... Perché non riesce a smettere di ascoltare quella voce dal timbro basso e ovattato, e l’aria del pomeriggio odora di bucato steso al sole...</p>
<p>“Stupidi mocciosi...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>È tarda mattinata. Nel cortile fangoso passeggiano delle dannate oche che un pezzente si premura di nutrire. Le note di un pianoforte danzano attraverso le stanze. Il tavolo della colazione appena consumata è ancora da sparecchiare.</p>
<p>In casa la servitù è ridotta al minimo. Per avere il potere che hanno, i Reiss vivono in maniera modesta e per niente appariscente; si tengono lontani dai gala di ballo e passano le giornate leggendo o ricamando o andando a cavalcare... una fottuta noia.</p>
<p>La pace che prova e trova per la prima volta in questi luoghi, permeati della sua presenza in ogni parte, calda e gentile, e lo fa stare bene...</p>
<p>Non riesce a dare un nome a questo sentimento. Non sa che cosa sia, o se sia giusto e lecito provarlo... è piuttosto una sorta di commozione, che gli fa comprimere la gola in un nodo doloroso. Ma Kenny non ricorda come si piange.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kenny...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kenny... avrai una sorellina, lo sai?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Dicevi di non essere stato capace di creare un paradiso dentro queste mura... e lo hai fatto per me, sebbene non ne fossi consapevole...]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Perdonami, se sono sempre scappato, Uri...]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chiude gli occhi e cerca di dimenticare il sangue e la violenza.</p>
<p>Scava in fondo e trova oscurità - frammenti di strade, edifici diroccati, un soffitto costellato di stalattiti.</p>
<p>Si tuffa e scava ancora, lasciandosi sfiorare dai detriti di ricordi che nuotano controcorrente, e ancora più a fondo dell’oscurità... una luce galleggia, fioca e fragile, come quella di una lucciola; non le ha mai viste, lui, le lucciole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Una mano che gli accarezza i capelli, una voce gentile lo chiama a sé, con una forza più grande della vita che gli scorre dentro, intonando una melodia senza parole...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sta correndo. Non pensa ad altro. Corre per diversi isolati inseguito dai mercanti armati, per un trancio di viveri. Si accascia contro il muro in un vicolo buio, il fiato agitato, il corpo pesante... Riuscirà a sopravvivere, almeno fino a domani. Il cibo che si è procurato è duro e cattivo, ma lo addenta senza pensarci...</p>
<p>Perché è dovuto nascere in questo mondo? Perché un bambino deve chiedersi se ha diritto di venire al mondo?</p>
<p>I deboli soccombono, i forti resistono. È la sola giustizia che conosce. La sola fede che prega per restare lucido in questa immensità cieca e sconsiderata.</p>
<p>Kenny non si permette di fare domande. Non si permette di sapere. Se dubita, ha perso. Se perde, la morte non tarderà a giungere...</p>
<p>Perciò soffoca quelle sensazioni in fondo al cuore, ancor prima di riuscire a dare loro respiro. Così riuscirà a sopravvivere, si ripete, almeno per un altro giorno...</p>
<p>E potrà amare, solo quando la morte lo verrà a cercare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uri sta spazzolando un cavallo nelle scuderie. Gli capita di vederlo durante un giro intorno alla proprietà.</p>
<p>Ormai si è rimesso abbastanza da potersela svignare nel cuore della notte con qualche refurtiva, ma il pensiero non lo sfiora nemmeno.</p>
<p>“È un bel cavallo.”</p>
<p>Kenny si appoggia di schiena alla porta del box, incrociando le braccia. Lo osserva allungare un pugno di foraggio estratto da un sacco che il puledro rumina con delicatezza direttamente dalla sua mano, un baio giovane dall’aria mansueta.</p>
<p>Osa una carezza sul collo dell’animale, sentendo il sangue pulsare caldo sotto i polpastrelli. “Sarebbe un buon cavallo da corsa.”</p>
<p>Uri non gli presta attenzione, e il suo silenzio invita involontariamente lo sguardo a ripiegare sulla sua figura esile - e Kenny vorrebbe ignorare il modo in cui quei pantaloni da cavallerizzo gli ricadono lungo la curva dei fianchi magri...</p>
<p>“Come mai non ne hai avuti di tuoi?” gli domanda ancora. “Di mocciosi, voglio dire, perché non ti sei mai sposato?” - Non gli interessa davvero saperlo. Cerca solo un pretesto vago per approcciarlo, non vuole che la conversazione termini così, sebbene non sia mai iniziata in realtà...</p>
<p>“Beh”, scrolla le spalle, “in fondo non sei poi così... sai...”</p>
<p>Nella parentesi indeterminata che sussegue si guadagna uno sguardo da parte dell’altro che si volta e resta a fissarlo blandamente... E allora Kenny si rende conto di non sapere cosa dire, cominciando a sentire ogni sprazzo di spavalderia venirgli meno, come ogni volta che lui lo squadra in quel modo, con quegli occhi tremendi e al tempo stesso indifferenti, per secondi che paiono decadi interi...</p>
<p>Kenny schiaccia le arcate dentali e le fa stridere per il nervosismo, affettando un’espressione tra sofferto e stizzito. “Quello che intendevo! - Il suo timbro ridicolmente alto fa fremere più di un cavallo nella stalla - è che sei <em>Lord Reiss</em> dopotutto...” - vorrebbe dire che è <em>bellissimo</em>, ma non conosce che complimenti volgari. “Le donne devono aver fatto la fila per averti nel loro letto!” - anche gli uomini, un colpo di tosse, decide di tenersi il pensiero per sé.</p>
<p>Uri lo guarda oltraggiato, le sue iridi si espandono all’inverosimile, le labbra appena dischiuse.</p>
<p>Kenny impreca internamente.</p>
<p><em>Non sei così male...</em> Era solo questo che voleva dirgli.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>La porta della sua stanza si apre di colpo facendolo sobbalzare dal letto. È alba, il sole non è nemmeno sorto.</p>
<p>Kenny porta d’istinto la destra alla cintola, ma poi si ricorda di essere disarmato...</p>
<p>“Vestiti, andiamo a fare una passeggiata.” La voce di Uri, imperativa e incolore.</p>
<p><em>Che cazzo...</em> Kenny gli lancia un’occhiata sconvolta, restando seduto sul letto, il capo ancora spettinato.</p>
<p>Vorrebbe mandarlo a quel paese.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>È la prima volta che gli mostra il lago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sellano i cavalli ed escono nella nebbiolina leggera del mattino, percorrendo i pascoli addormentati, con il sole che fa capolino illuminando i bordi scuri delle cordigliere a est.</p>
<p>Il terreno è irregolare, non c’è ombra del bestiame. L’aria gelida odora di erba bruciata e si insinua fin nelle ossa.</p>
<p>“Perché hai voluto risparmiarmi la vita?” domanda Kenny tirando a sé le redini, per rallentare l’andatura del destriero dal manto bruno per portarsi al fianco dell’altro.</p>
<p>Ormai il nome dell’informatore è stato fatto e spedito alla gendarmeria centrale, non si immagina le ragioni per cui lo trattenga ancora...</p>
<p>Ma si sente replicare solo con un’altra domanda, “e tu, perché volevi uccidermi?”</p>
<p>Uri lo sbircia con la coda dell’occhio, sorprendendosi nel vedere la posizione che ha assunto nel frattempo. Se ne sta con il tallone dello stivale ripiegato sul ginocchio dell’altra gamba, senza accennare il minimo tremore dalla cima della sua sella, le mani impegnate ad arrotolare del tabacco in un involto di carta: non ha idea di dove possa esserselo procurato, probabilmente corrompendo uno dei garzoni più giovani della fattoria, e la cosa sembra divertirlo più del dovuto...</p>
<p>Gli domanda dove avesse imparato a cavalcare, e lui gli fa notare che fosse un po’ tardi per sincerarsene a questo punto, e poi ha soggiunto: “alle corse”...</p>
<p>Già, le stesse corse clandestine che aveva proibito due anni fa, ritenendole pratiche disdicevoli - e poi gli dispiaceva per i cavalli - ma che segretamente si tengono ancora in qualche circuito sotterraneo per il divertimento degli aristocratici...</p>
<p>Mentre trattiene la sigaretta tra le labbra, Kenny estrae un pacchetto di fiammiferi dal taschino e ne sfrega uno contro la striscia abrasiva. Con la conca della mano ripara la fiammella dal vento e la porta vicino al viso. Infine scuote all’aria il fiammifero, prima di gettarlo via.</p>
<p>Lo sguardo chiaro di Uri ne studia i gesti e le espressioni, come di fronte a una specie rara e differente che non può far a meno di suscitare interesse in lui... L’indice e il pollice che trattengono il filtro, lo osserva, come aspira una generosa boccata e il sollievo immediato gli fa socchiudere inavvertitamente le palpebre, mentre una nuvola di fumo si disperde dalle sue narici...</p>
<p>Non sa che sapore abbia quella sigaretta - probabilmente un effluvio corroborante di catrame - non gli sono permessi certi vizi degradanti e insalubri, ma Uri non sembra provarne disgusto: come l’averlo tenuto in vita, a scapito di ogni buon senso, anche questa sua curiosità non è che un capriccio momentaneo...</p>
<p>Il profilo delle colline disegna delicate onde sovrapposte, distribuendosi su differenti gradazioni di verde, a seconda di come la luce le colpisce.</p>
<p>Al silenzio, si alterna solo il trotto lento dei loro cavalli.</p>
<p>“Forse perché mi ricordi qualcuno che conoscevo...” è la sua risposta alla sua prima domanda, Uri, dopo una decina di minuti e un intercalare di altre parole altrettanto fortuite.</p>
<p>“Doveva essere un tipo tremendo.” Kenny gli fa eco causalmente, con timbro quasi compiaciuto, e allora accade una cosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettato... lo sente ridere.</p>
<p>“Lo era!” Il profilo di Uri libra leggero per una frazione di secondo, le guance rosse a causa delle correnti gelide e un che di malinconico e prezioso che non si sa spiegare. </p>
<p>Per un attimo, l’impressione del suo sorriso resta sospesa nella sua mente, lasciando un’impronta calda e luminosa dietro le sue palpebre...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hanno lasciato i cavalli ai margini del bosco per costeggiare a piedi il riva lago ghiaioso. Banchi di nebbia sfiorano il pelo d’acqua cristallina che lascia intravedere foreste di alghe fluttuanti, sulla superficie immobile galleggiano silenziosi stormi di anatre, in sosta lungo il tragitto della migrazione verso luoghi al di là delle Mura.</p>
<p>“Kenny, tu sai cosa sono gli angeli?”</p>
<p>Uri cammina di fronte a lui, intrecciando le mani con fare fanciullesco dietro la schiena, mentre stringono i guanti da fantino che si è levato insieme al frustino.</p>
<p>Le suole dei loro stivali sfregano contro la ghiaia umida, echeggiando brevemente lungo il tratto di sponde cosparse di tronchi che la corrente ha riportato a riva.</p>
<p>“...Gli angeli sono frammenti di dio, emanazioni di luce e energia. Sulle loro schiene solcavano grandi ali bianche con cui si dispiegavano in volo nei cieli. Poi un giorno, gli angeli smisero di volare... sai perché?”</p>
<p>Si volta, e i suoi passi allentano per poi arrestarsi davanti a lui. E Kenny si ferma di riflesso, con le mani nei passanti dei pantaloni macchiati e una camicia troppo leggera, lo supera di due spanne e Uri sembra un ragazzino al confronto.</p>
<p>“Perché scelsero di amare, rinunciando alla loro immortalità per diventare umani.”</p>
<p>Kenny non lo sa.</p>
<p>Le poche cose che conosce sull’origine della sua stirpe le ha apprese dai discorsi deliranti di suo nonno - tipo eccentrico, mai stato del tutto lucido nemmeno in gioventù.</p>
<p>Una parte di lui, in fondo, le ha sempre credute fiabette per bambini, le storie che Uri raccontava, non prendendole mai seriamente, e Uri non ha mai preteso che lo facesse...</p>
<p>Kenny ha sempre saputo la verità, l’ha portato dentro di sé per tutta la vita, ma non è mai stato in grado di comprenderla.</p>
<p>Nel corso degli anni, avrebbe pensato spesso a quel posto e alle conversazioni avute con Uri sulle rive del lago. Non ha mai voluto ritornarci, preferendo serbare il ricordo di ciò che è stato, come in quel preciso istante - Uri che passeggia di fronte a lui con le mani riunite dietro la schiena come un adolescente e il sole tra i capelli - senza che nulla possa mutare... E quell’immagine è la sola verità a cui abbia mai voluto credere.</p>
<p>“Che cosa desideri veramente, Kenny?”</p>
<p>Gli occhi di Uri si riversano nei suoi, penetrandolo quasi con prepotenza e aprendosi una strada verso il suo cuore, senza difesa né timore - proprio come quel giorno, su quel prato incendiato dai bagliori del tramonto - e gli pare di annegarci dentro e ardere al tempo stesso...</p>
<p>“Pensavi che, uccidermi, ti avrebbe reso il più forte?”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
La sua daga non ha lasciato il minimo segno su quel braccio esile, come se la violenza dell’acciaio che gli ha trafitto le carni e reciso i tendini fosse stata solo dell’acqua gettata contro una roccia.</p>
<p>Il re delle Mura.</p>
<p>Ha creduto che Uri Reiss fosse l’essere più potente di questo mondo, perché lui è <em>libero</em>.</p>
<p>Libero, come lo può essere un carceriere in una gabbia di schiavi, poiché questa libertà è ciò che sancisce la vera essenza del suo potere, così come la forza di potervi rinunciare.</p>
<p>Ma si è sempre sbagliato...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uri non è estraneo a sentimenti come odio, emozioni elementari come rabbia o gelosia, e in lui c’è tutto questo - in maggiore misura - ombra e luce coesistono non proprio in perfetta armonia.</p>
<p>È più umano di quanti non ne possano meritare la definizione, sotto quel manto di luce e sacralità, si permette di dubitare, di sbagliare. Conosce il perdono. Per gli altri sopratutto, ma non per se stesso.</p>
<p>Conosce la paura e la teme, quanto solo temerebbe se stesso e la verità che porta occluso dentro di lui.</p>
<p>Se predica amore e pace, è perché non è riuscito a sentirli dentro di sé, dove c’è un uragano di violenza e oscurità che non si è mai placcato, da secoli e secoli, e continua tuttora ad infuriarsi...</p>
<p>È un rumore di vetro in frantumi, gli stormi di schegge che turbinano intorno a lui e lo accerchiano dentro una campana di oscurità paralizzante... Le voci gli sussurrano di volontà assoggettate, di catene di dolore e sangue, di tradimenti e fratricidi sui quali è stato eretto il mondo... Le mille vite che lo hanno preceduto e continuano a rivivere nei suoi occhi, come un contrappasso infernale, senza fine...</p>
<p>Uri cerca solo di restare a galla, per quanto umanamente possibile, per quanto fragile e illusorio sia quel sostegno che l’amore gli offre.</p>
<p>E se ogni tanto finisce per dimenticare chi è, Kenny è sempre lì a ricordarglielo. Così che abbia sempre un albero di cinismo a cui aggrapparsi, in quel vortice di pensieri dove la sua personalità viene schiacciata e sprofonda inesorabile.</p>
<p>Ed in questo, ripone tutta la sua fede.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
La mattina dopo, quando Uri si alza per andare ad imbrigliare il cavallo, trova qualcuno ad aspettarlo di fronte alla stalla.</p>
<p>All’ombra del fedora si snuda un sorriso furbo, appena accennato, il tacco di uno stivale agganciato alla staccionata dietro cui poggia e la braccia incrociate al petto.</p>
<p>Come lo vede, Kenny solleva la tesa con un tocco leggero delle dita, da cui riemerge il barlume grigio delle sue iridi.</p>
<p>Non c’è bisogno di parlare.</p>
<p>Lui gli passa accanto entrando nelle scuderie come il più naturale dei gesti, senza degnargli di uno sguardo, e Kenny - morsicando il lembo inferiore delle labbra, la cui curva acuisce solamente, compiaciuto - lo segue a ruota.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le loro cavalcate mattutine non sono mai state un segreto e non è stato difficile notarle.</p>
<p>Kenny gli ha racconta della vita che ha condotto nel distretto sotterraneo, dei suoi affari illeciti, senza risparmiarsi in volgarità e dose di macabro, e Uri ne è sembrato in qualche modo affascinato - o forse è stato solo educato...</p>
<p>Ma è il più delle volte che restano in silenzio, con solo il suono dei zoccoli sull’erba a farli compagnia.</p>
<p>Un giorno li sorprende un acquazzone a metà strada e, in attesa che il temporale cessasse, si rifugiano sotto la tettoia di un granaio.</p>
<p>Uri lascia andare uno starnuto delicato, rabbrividendo nella sua camicia leggera. E Kenny gli lancia il proprio cappotto, senza dire una parola, facendolo atterrare malamente sul suo capo: è sporco e odora di fumo, ma Uri ci si stringe dentro con un piccolo sorriso.</p>
<p>La pioggia percuote le tegole, riempiendo il silenzio umido che sa di fieno e terra bagnata.</p>
<p>Quel pomeriggio Rod li vede tornare fradici, di corsa sotto la pioggia, e Uri che indossa ancora il suo soprabito.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nelle quattro settimane della sua permanenza non ha mai dovuto incrociare la vista di Rod Reiss - il quale ha pensato bene di starsene alla larga - finché non è stato lui stesso a venirlo a cercare, anzi, più appropriato dire che lo ha fatto <em>chiamare</em>.</p>
<p>“Sai giocare a cricket, Ackerman?”</p>
<p>Kenny lo guarda storto, posa sfrontata e mani in tasche, in piedi al centro della piccola biblioteca adibita a studiolo.</p>
<p>“D’accordo... il biliardo, allora!”</p>
<p>Inarca un sopracciglio e non replica. Semmai lo guarda ancora più storto...</p>
<p>Quella che dovrebbe essere una sala di ricreazione, dove i gentiluomini vengono a fumare i loro sigari dopocena accompagnati da brandy e speculazioni politiche, si trova esattamente accanto alla piccola cappella di famiglia, voluta un tempo dal nonno di Rod e Uri per accogliere la luce di Dio in casa, e dove non si celebrano più rituali da anni.</p>
<p>Sebbene con scetticismo Kenny lo ha seguito ugualmente. C’è un caminetto in fondo alla stanza, sotto il lampadario di ottone staziona un tavolo massiccio e lungo ricoperto da un telone impolverato.</p>
<p>Da bravo padrone di casa, Rod prepara il biliardo, disponendo le biglie a triangolo e gli offre il tiro d’apertura.</p>
<p>“Come vanno le tue ferite?”</p>
<p>Come se non lo si capisse perfettamente solo guardandolo, che non ha più ombra di una contusione su tutto il corpo, la quasi mostruosa rapidità con cui ha recuperato in quel breve lasso di tempo... </p>
<p>Rod si china per il suo turno, posizionando la stecca contro il bordo del tavolo, e si raddrizza dopo aver mandato a buca, aggiungendo a suo indirizzo, “mi dispiace di averti colpito.”</p>
<p>Ha dei seri dubbi che sia vero... Kenny rotea blandamente le pupille al soffitto, ma continua a giocare e a stare al suo gioco, qualunque cosa voglia da lui...</p>
<p>“Le mie fonti mi dicono che vieni dai bassifondi di Mitras, sei parecchio lontano da casa.” Sì, ha fatto giusto una capatina per compiere un regicidio, niente di straordinario. “E sei via da molto, immagino siano in pensiero per te i tuoi cari...”</p>
<p>Annuncia il numero della boccia che intende colpire, prendendo bene la mira, prima di mandarla dall’altra parte del tavolo facendola collidere due volte contro il perimetro del quadrilatero.</p>
<p>Affettato, come un attore da fiera. Rod sonda le acque e non è premura ciò che simula - con una tale spudorata mancanza di talento che di credibile ha solo la convinzione di esserlo: sforzo atto a carpirgli qualche informazione di natura personale, qualche tratto del suo carattere, qualche debolezza... vuole capire chi ha davanti.</p>
<p>Ma Kenny non è uomo da farsi abbindolare facilmente. “Non c’è problema, Milord, non mi aspetta nessuno...” Fa spallucce, l’onorifico sulla sua bocca che suona come un insulto.</p>
<p>E a conti fatti, non è nemmeno una bugia la sua...</p>
<p>Si piega in avanti, tira il colpo e si rialza. Ingessa la stecca girando intorno al tavolo e studiandosi le biglie con flemma. Aspetta la sua mossa...</p>
<p>“Mi sembra di capire che tu nutra, per così dire, un certo <em>interesse</em> per mio fratello.”</p>
<p>“L’interesse potrebbe essere reciproco, ma non vorrei dare l’impressione <em>sbagliata</em>, Vostra... Grazia?”</p>
<p>“Sua eccellenza è più che sufficiente.” Le folte sopracciglia di Rod contratte, un lieve cipiglio infastidito e tracotante di supponenza. - Ora vorrebbe davvero mandarlo a quel paese, anzi, lo fa e basta.</p>
<p>“Che cazzo vuoi?”</p>
<p>Rod posa la sua stecca e lo fissa in faccia, il tono perentorio, senza più curarsi delle apparenze. “Te lo dirò chiaro e tondo: te ne devi andare.”</p>
<p>Adesso sì che gli viene da ridere. “Oh! E chi me lo ordina? Sua.. Pomposità Illustrissima?” gesticolando per enfatizzare la ridondanza eterea del titolo, come se ogni proposito che gli rivolge non sia di per sé una presa per il culo...</p>
<p>Non ne ha alcuna intenzione e se vuole rimanere non sarà un Rod Reiss chicchessia a interdirlo...</p>
<p>Il contegno di Lord Reiss non ne risente minimamente. Si volta di trequarti pronto a congedarsi dalla sua ignobile vista, un rigo di sprezzo istintivo nella voce che Kenny non fatica a ravvisare. “Avrai un posto alla Gendarmeria Centrale.” </p>
<p>Lapidario, con questo, Rod chiude e vince la partita.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Non si piacciono e non fa nulla per nasconderlo. </p>
<p>Ai suoi occhi, Kenny Ackerman non è che un insetto problematico che rischia di compromettere l’integrità di suo fratello, ed è solo per amore di Uri se non ha ancora ordinato la sua esecuzione.</p>
<p>La prudenza lo ha indotto a fare delle indagini sul suo conto, e il risultato è stato alquanto raccapricciante. Il suo nome, per quanto insigne di questi tempi, non è mai giunto a sporcare le bocche elette dei Reiss. Il passato di Kenny Ackerman è talmente intriso di sangue che non basterebbe una sola forca su cui appenderlo, per quante gole ha reciso nei sobborghi della capitale, e lui di collo ne ha uno solo... Uri non ha fatto una piega quando glielo ha riferito, con enfasi di particolari anatomici.</p>
<p>Non ha trovato soluzioni migliori per sbarazzarsene. I piani di Uri sono sempre stati nebulosi ai suoi occhi, per quanto tentasse di compenetrarli, Rod ha accettato a priori di non possedere l’umiltà necessaria.</p>
<p>Con sua sorpresa, Kenny accetta senza replicare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unità centrale della gendarmeria di Mitras, un corpo di soldati scelti, che nasce e vive per difendere il segreto delle Mura - in altre parole, sono i “mercenari di dio”.</p>
<p>Sono l’equivalente di ciò che è stata un tempo la famiglia Ackerman per la corona, finché la corona stessa non aveva deciso di debellarla, cancellandone il nome dalla faccia della terra. Per 100 anni, i suoi membri hanno protetto la verità che si cela dietro al velo del terrore in cui l’Umanità è soggiogata.</p>
<p>Avrebbe scoperto l’esistenza di un elaborato rito di iniziazione, che prevede digiuno e abluzioni. Un novizio viene spogliato e rivestito nella tonaca cerimoniale e, rigorosamente bendato, viene condotto nel tempio per ricevere il battesimo dal tocco della spada del sovrano, che ne segna la rinascita come soldato di dio...</p>
<p>Lo stesso esercito non ne è a conoscenza, poiché la loro catena di comando è totalmente indipendente dalle alte sfere militari.</p>
<p>Rod Reiss non si può definire esattamente un comandante delle forze armate, ma è a lui che si rivolge tutta la facciata pubblica, in quanto capofamiglia. Solo una ristretta cerchia conosce la vera identità del sovrano dentro le Mura, il che avrebbe garantito un ulteriore livello di protezione e segretezza per Uri Reiss - o almeno, in teoria... Il fatto che Kenny Ackerman respiri ancora e abbia ancora la facoltà di fare pensieri non propriamente consoni su Uri Reiss, la dice lunga sull’efficienza del sistema...</p>
<p>Kenny è nato dentro le Mura e non ha conosciuto altro che quel pugno di cielo in fondo al pozzo, non ha ricordi di quando la sua famiglia viveva ancora in superficie; da quando ha memoria, il mondo è sempre stato buio... Il rancore che potrebbe aver legato a doppio filo i suoi antenati alla famiglia reale non ha mai avuto attinenza diretta con la sua vita, ed è senz’altro esilarante il fatto che proprio un discendente degli Ackerman ne diventi membro, dopo un secolo di persecuzioni attuate nei loro confronti dallo stesso élite di gendarmi a cui si accinge a prestare giuramento... </p>
<p>La sua sentenza è solo posticipata, per tutta la durata del servizio che avrebbe svolto sotto i Reiss godendo dell’immunità reale, ma Kenny ha anche altre mire in testa...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uri si è accomiatato da lui, accompagnandolo a piedi fino al cancello per vederlo partire. Gli ha restituito il pugnale, quello che si è estratto dal suo polso e ha custodito per lui fino a quel momento.</p>
<p>Prima di salire sulla carrozza, Kenny si leva il cappello, prende la mano di Uri nella sua, stringendoglielo incerto e ne sfiora il dorso levigato in un bacio - mentre Rod sta guardando - chinandosi per poter incontrare i suoi occhi e imprimendovi tutta la sua devozione.</p>
<p>Un gesto spontaneo, privo di malizia, che cade dove le parole vengono a mancare e finisce quando il filo dei loro sguardi si spezza. Kenny abbassa le palpebre e raddrizza la schiena. In cuor suo spera che Uri pensi a lui mentre non ci sarà, si illude che lui possa aspettarlo...</p>
<p>L’espressione di Uri resta come sempre, imperscrutabile, appena una traccia di sorpresa o interdizione, nulla più; non replica, né si sottrae.</p>
<p>E Kenny si rimette il cappello, toccandosi la falda in segno di congedo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mentre la carrozza traballa lungo la via alberata che lo porterà alla capitale reale, così come nei giorni bui che seguiranno la sua permanenza laggiù, Kenny ripenserà a quella mano - a quando l’ha stretto tra le sue dita, così minuta, il suo peso flebile, il candore marmoreo del derma percorso da venature bluastre, la differenza di temperatura avvertita sulle labbra, come fuoco e ghiaccio, ineffabile... - in effetti, più spesso di quanto sarebbe stato opportuno ammettere...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Tu forse non lo saprai mai... ma tu mi avevi già salvato, Kenny... Fin dall’inizio, eri tu.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Il cambiamento avviene in silenzio, in modo impercettibile.</p>
<p>Il mondo che, nella sua perfetta armonia, non sembra accorgersi dell’esplosione che sta avendo luogo dentro di lui, invertendo e mutando il decorso del suo sangue per sempre: la luce del crepuscolo, il bisbiglio degli insetti, l’odore degli abeti portato dal vento di montana, il suo cappello che giace da qualche parte riverso sull’erba - ogni dettaglio di quello stesso istante lo abbraccia, investendo lucidamente i suoi sensi e cauterizzandosi nei circuiti mnemonici - come i cocci di un mosaico frantumato che finalmente ritorna ad essere un tutt’uno nello specchio delle sue iridi...</p>
<p>Insieme a lui, sembra che il mondo intero si sia prostrato ai suoi piedi.</p>
<p>Uri ha le lacrime agli occhi, come se sentisse il suo stesso dolore - un dolore che lui non è neppure cosciente di provare...</p>
<p>Di tutta questa umanità ingarbugliata, torbida e sofferente, è di un assassino il perdono che Uri chiede.</p>
<p>Kenny sa bene di essere l’ultima persona al mondo che potrebbe concederglielo e, tuttavia, è il solo che possa davvero salvarlo da se stesso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La sua partenza ha riportato quiete nella tenuta e più di una persona ne ha tratto sospiri di sollievo.</p>
<p>Nessun accordo lo impegna a fare ritorno, ed è sottinteso che potesse anche sparire nel frattempo, come Rod si è prospettato che facesse...</p>
<p>Due mesi più tardi, Kenny Ackerman ricompare nei pressi dei villaggi fuori Orvud, la sacca sulla spalla e gli stivali impantanati, in cammino lungo il sentiero per la dimora dei Reiss.</p>
<p>È ancora una gelida mattina nebbiosa e il paesaggio rurale di Wall Rose giace nel suo silenzio algido, in quell’ora sacra e vuota che precede la venuta dell’alba.</p>
<p>A ogni passo, il pensiero di Uri riemerge dalla notte e tocca il filo rosa-dorato dell’orizzonte con vivido chiarore.</p>
<p>L’aria fa condensa intorno al suo respiro e Kenny si stringe intirizzito nel suo vecchio cappotto.</p>
<p>Per la prima volta nella vita, si scopre a desiderare qualcosa che non sia meramente il potere e le sue spire seducenti; qualcosa di cui non conosce ancora il nome né la forma, che è la vita stessa ma è anche la sua estinzione...</p>
<p>Sa solo che Uri Reiss, ancora prima di esserne la cura, sarebbe stato la sua condanna.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<em>.... Can you hear them sing?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You’re some kind of heaven,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>that’s all that I need.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I found it in you...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uri riapre le palpebre sentendo freddo quella mattina. Accantona le coperte e adagia i piedi nelle pantofole, sfilando lo scialle di lana da una sedia per adagiarselo sulle spalle.</p>
<p>Fa per andare a scostare le tende come sua abitudine e nota un fiore blu sul davanzale.</p>
<p>Apre le finestre e lo raccoglie con le sue dita infreddolite, ma là fuori non trova nessuno.</p>
<p>Osserva il colore della piccola genziana che è solita crescere nelle sue terre, un sorriso che gli spunta sul viso ancora prima di sapere il motivo...</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>“Some kind of heaven”, Hurts. Di sopra il testo di cui prendo in prestito, me lo immagino come musica di coda.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fratelli</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>In quella grande casa, vivevano due fratelli.<br/>Un profondo affetto li legava fin dalla culla, ma non potevano che essere più diversi, come i due volti della luna.<br/>Reiss era il nome delle terre di cui loro padre era il signore. Il nome di famiglia, quello vero, fu gradualmente obliato dalla memoria comune e sbiancato negli annali anagrafici... tanto che, ormai, nessuno lo ripeteva più.<br/>Karl Roderick era stato l’unico figlio della coppia, finché l’inverno del suo sesto compleanno venne alla luce Uriel. <br/>Era l’ultimo dell’anno, lo ricordava ancora: una coltre opprimente di nubi aveva ricoperto l’azzurro, il giorno era divenuto tutto scuro e faceva paura. Il primo pianto di Uri fu come un raggio di sole in mezzo a quel paesaggio funesto, ed era così piccino che ne avevano temuto la morte prematura. Ma era riuscito a superare l’inverno ed era cresciuto, poco alla volta, forgiandosi di un carattere piuttosto singolare...</p><p>Il bosco dietro casa e quell’enorme villa circondata da oliveti erano stati tutto il loro mondo.<br/><br/>Il mare di spighe dorate attraversato di corsa, con le braccia dispiegate come fossero ali e immaginando di essere il vento.<br/>La mano di Uri, piccola e tutta sudata, stretta nella sua. <br/>La sera, a tavola, la mamma accendeva sempre una candela e giungeva le mani: nelle sue preghiere, lei lo chiamava “Eden”.</p><p>Nelle giornate più afose dell’anno, di nascosto dagli adulti, erano andati alla cascata insieme ai bambini del villaggio, per godersi il brivido di quei pochi metri di vuoto riempiendolo delle loro grida selvagge. <br/>Una volta aveva adorato quel posto, ma col tempo Rod aveva smesso di andarci...<br/>Uri no.</p><p>Se fossero stati due ragazzi normali, anche la trovata più malandrina dei loro sarebbe stata rimediata presto con una o due notti a digiuno, ma loro non lo erano mai stati. Normali.<br/>Quella piccola cella umida nelle segrete della villa aveva conosciuto molto presto il passaggio del giovane Uri.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Rod cercava di prenderne le difese, ma finiva solo per inasprire ancora più il brusco rapporto che aveva con il genitore... E dopo che tutti si erano coricati, lui lo veniva a trovare da solo, a volte, restando a chiacchierare fino all’alba. In quei momenti, rannicchiato nel buio al di là delle sbarre, lasciava che gli sussurrasse delle sue acque color lapislazzuli come fosse una benedizione...</p><p>Il padre era severo, ma non aveva mai alzato le mani su Uri. Non quando la mamma era in vita, né dopo che lei li aveva lasciati.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Con gli anni che passavano, Uri aveva preso a somigliarle parecchio. Della mamma, aveva le stesse ciglia lunghe e fitte, la chioma cenerina e le dita sottili. Era fragile ed elegante.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Difficile non restarne intrappolati... Il fascino di Uriel faceva pensare a una tempesta di lampi che danzasse in un muto crepuscolo estivo, delicato ma insidioso. E Roderick, che gli era devoto, non si era mai accorto di quanto dolore gli procurasse in realtà quell’affetto...</p><p>Il fatto che il padre lo preferisse a lui, l’aveva sempre fatto soffrire.<br/>Ai loro occhi, quel genitore perennemente assediato nel suo studio era una figura distante e impenetrabile.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Era un alchimista piuttosto eccentrico, per quel che ne sapevano. Una volta Rod era stato preso a schiaffi solo per essersi introdotto senza permesso nel suo laboratorio, dove lo aveva visto trafficare con delle strane ampolle.<br/>Solo in seguito, avrebbero saputo cosa contenevano...</p><p>Quando la mamma morì di difterite, il padre si buttò a capofitto nelle sue ricerche per espiare il dolore, dimenticandosi di tutto il resto.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>In quella grande casa, Uri era l’unico che lo capiva.<br/>Erano sempre stati insieme. Avevano condiviso ogni momento di solitudine e lacrime, ogni segreto e gioia, in quella dimora tetra e vuota da cui avevano desiderato solo di fuggire un giorno... Fuggire, come in una di quelle avventure bizzarre e grandiose che Uri gli aveva fatto sognare da ragazzino... Ma quel paesaggio iridescente si sarebbe presto dissolto in una bolla di illusioni.</p><p>I Reiss erano grandi proprietari terrieri, ascrivibili alla cerchia dei cosiddetti “nobilotti di campagna”, il cui titolo era spesso dipeso più dal patrimonio che dal lignaggio. Non avevano un seggio nel consiglio, né godevano di onorificenze a corte. Per il resto, vivevano agiatamente grazie all’ammontare di una spropositata rendita annuale, la cui cifra esatta non fu mai dichiarata nei censimenti statali.<br/>Un tempo aveva pensato di poter cambiare le cose, quando fosse stato il suo turno di prendere le redini del casato. Rod si era preparato a questo, ma non poteva immaginare quanto tremenda e grande sarebbe stata la prova che lo attendeva...</p><p>Il giorno in cui appresero insieme il segreto della famiglia Reiss, Uri fu l’unico a piangere, ma fu anche il primo a rialzarsi, dopo essersi sfregato via le lacrime con forza dal viso.<br/>Rod non aveva mai accettato il veto paterno e aveva continuato a combatterne l’autorità, fino all’istante in cui, in quella cappella sotterranea, non gli era stato più possibile sottrarsi e aveva dovuto scegliere tra continuare a fuggire o arrendersi al proprio destino... così Uri aveva scelto per lui.</p><p>
  <em>Prega per me, fratello...</em>
</p><p>Uri voleva proteggere la famiglia, così Rod aveva continuato a farlo al posto suo. <br/>Da sempre, fu il senso di colpa nei suoi confronti.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Lo amava disperatamente, ma non poteva fare altro che odiarlo con tutto il cuore.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Il padre avrebbe voluto che uno dei due divenisse ricettacolo del potere e l’altro procreasse una poderosa linea di discendenza a cui poterlo tramandare: e quello sarebbe dovuto essere compito di Uri, il figlio minore, come la ragazza che gli era stata destinata originariamente, divenuta poi sposa di Rod...</p><p>Quando Uri aveva rotto il fidanzamento con la sua promessa, le disse che non poteva amarla, non come lei avrebbe voluto.<br/>Rosemary era bella come una dea tra le braccia di suo fratello, lo strascico di un sogno che non avrebbe mai potuto afferrare...<br/>Lui l’aveva guardata fin dal primo istante, desiderandola per il resto della sua vita, eppure Rose non aveva occhi che per Uri... E chi non farebbe lo stesso? La sua sola esistenza era in grado di oscurare tutto il firmamento e lo metteva all’ombra dal giorno in cui era nato...<br/>Le spezzò il cuore. Ma un matrimonio con i Reiss era comunque molto vantaggioso e, all’epoca, i genitori della ragazza la spinsero a rispettare ugualmente le clausole: quella sera aveva ballato con entrambi, finendo per sposare uno dei due fratelli, ma non il Reiss che desiderava.<br/>Era forse per fuggire dalle tenebre annidate da sempre in quella grande casa, dove il suo cuore non si era mai sentito appagato, che Rod aveva cominciato a tradire sistematicamente sua moglie... E nel farlo, aveva continuato a cercarla nel volto di ogni donna, schiavo della sua stessa privazione.</p><p>Il modo in cui Ackerman lo guardava gli ricordava lo sguardo di Rose, forse anche più insopportabile, perché lui lo ricambiava.</p><p>“Prima o poi finirà per inghiottire anche te...”</p><p>Ma lo capiva meglio di chiunque altro, perché anche lui lo amava...</p><p>“Lui è un mostro.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>....</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Aveva cominciato a vestirsi di nero, perché il sangue non sarebbe stato così eclatante.</p><p>Li prendeva sempre di spalle. La gola, così avrebbe sporcato meno.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Niente pistola, troppo chiasso. Chi lo vedeva in faccia, non poteva raccontarlo in giro. </p><p>Incarnando la Morte, Kenny aveva cercato di sfuggirle il più a lungo possibile...</p><p> </p><p>Ogni volta che si ripresentava sulla porta, i suoi abiti recavano immancabilmente tracce di quei aloni scuri e appassiti che restavano impregnati nei tessuti, residui trascinati dalle strade di qualche distretto lontano, dei quali Uri non aveva mai voluto domandare le origini.</p><p>Sapeva perfettamente chi era Kenny, e non aveva bisogno di giustificarlo.</p><p>Non provava ripulsa per le azioni che Kenny aveva compiuto e continuava a compiere, né le condannava apparentemente.</p><p>Solo lo faceva sedere di fronte a sé e in silenzio gli lavava via il sangue dalle mani, tergendogli la stanchezza dal viso... Ma non spettava a lui perdonarlo o redimerlo, non aveva la presunzione di risanare l’anima di nessuno.</p><p>Il poco che Uri si sentiva di dargli, in questo tempo e spazio limitato, era solo un po’ di pace.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Dopo essersi rifatto una fedina nuova di zecca, Kenny lasciò la città sotterranea. Aveva un nuovo lavoro. Era guardia del corpo di Lord Reiss, non quello grasso. La paga non era male e il vitto eccezionale.<br/>Era suo compito accompagnare Uri Reiss quando doveva andare al tempio e riportarlo indietro incolume una volta finite le funzioni: così aveva cominciato a seguire i suoi sermoni, più che altro per ingannare l’attesa...</p><p> </p><p>“Kenny... Dai, per favore...”</p><p>Placido lo pregava Uri. C’era un solo letto in quel tugurio gelido e impolverato e non poteva di certo chiedere al re di dormire sul pavimento...</p><p>“Sto bene dove sto.”</p><p>Kenny si era sistemato su un tappeto ai piedi del baldacchino, il braccio piegato a fargli da cuscino, spremendo forzatamente le palpebre cercando di ignorare la durezza della pietra su cui premevano i suoi muscoli stanchi e tesi. Il pugnale in serbo nel fodero, pronto a balzare su nel caso qualche mentecatto fosse stato abbastanza sconsiderato da fare irruzione quella notte.</p><p><br/>Mancavano poche miglia alla tenuta, ma il loro carro aveva perso una ruota e i cavalli erano fuggiti, dopo che un manipolo di uomini - certi furfanti di campagna in cerca di bottini veloci - li avevano accerchiati: peccato solo che non avessero fatto i conti con i fendenti micidiali di Kenny Ackerman, felice di sgranchirsi le gambe di tanto in tanto.<br/>Ne aveva uccisi tre, ad altri Uri aveva rimosso la memoria preservando loro la vita.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Quando gli chiese il perché del suo gesto - potevano anche aver dimenticato di averlo aggredito, ma sarebbero di certo tornati a depredare, se non lui, qualche altro malcapitato... Lui aveva solo annuito alle sue parole, senza dire alcunché, un sorriso mesto sul viso.<br/>All’imbrunire si erano rimessi in cammino e lungo la strada si erano imbattuti in un villaggio sparuto e l’unica taverna che pareva esserci nei paraggi: le facce degli avventori al bancone non gli ispiravano simpatia, ma all’idea di far passare la notte all’addiaccio Uri...</p><p> </p><p>Il rifiuto che aveva posto era finito solo per alimentare quel senso di disagio che aveva cercato di evitare ad entrambi in quel silenzio teso e prolungato.<br/>Uri si rigirava sotto la coperta, incapace di prendere sonno. Dopo qualche minuto lo sentì alzarsi e uscire, lo spazio divenuto improvvisamente più freddo e più vuoto...<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Al suo ritorno, i suoi passi avevano attraversato la stanza andandosi a coricare sulla sponda opposta del letto, sorpreso, aveva percepito il materasso cedere e dondolare sotto il suo peso.</p><p>“Credevo te ne fossi andato...” Uri si sollevò sui gomiti, voltandosi incerto a scrutare la sua espressione: lo credeva irritato, ma non lo sembrava.</p><p>“Sono solo andato a pisciare.” lo rassicurò Kenny, ritraendo un braccio sotto la nuca e abbassando le palpebre; non si spogliò e rimase sopra le coperte, le scarpe ancora ai piedi. “Dormi.” aggiunse in un sospiro che somigliava al sollievo.</p><p>Uri ubbidì docilmente riadagiandosi contro la federa e si tirò su la trapunta fino agli occhi, due biglie baluginanti, celando il piccolo sorriso che affiorava inavvertito sulle sue labbra. La sua presenza dietro la schiena era confortante in un modo sciocco e indescrivibile...</p><p> </p><p>C’era stato tra di loro il ricordo di un abbraccio confuso, scambiato brevemente dietro un vicolo e a cui tutt’ora non riuscivano a dare un nome.<br/>Un bacio sulla fronte, una notte di neve, che poi divenne uno sulle labbra, agli angoli delle labbra, altrettanto fugace, altrettanto impulsivo, e nemmeno quella volta se lo seppero spiegare...<br/>Kenny Ackerman era rovesciato nella sua vita come una secchiata d’acqua gelida, portandolo più volte a dubitare del proprio modo di vivere e di porsi al mondo, riscoprendosi più ingenuo di quanto non si fosse mai creduto... e poco alla volta, aveva finito per reclamare un posto nella sua quotidianità, divenendo una costante nella sua mente e nel suo cuore.<br/>Uri si era abituato alla sua presenza accanto a sé, magari dandola per scontato, eppure, a volte, quell’enorme divario che li separava - i loro temperamenti contrastanti, le rispettive caste d’appartenenza, l’esorbitante differenza di nozioni possedute da Uri sul mondo che Kenny ignorava, o anche semplicemente i loro differenti punti di vista - sembrava ancora insormontabile e il pensiero di non riuscire a comprenderlo era struggente... Altre, invece, Uri sentiva di essere grato di potergli anche solo restare accanto, come in quel momento, anche se avesse dovuto rinunciare a una parte di lui, anche se Kenny non dovesse mai essere suo, completamente suo, e gli stava bene così.<br/>Ma non avrebbe mai saputo come dirglielo...</p><p> </p><p>Passarono altri minuti, vuoti e immobili, altri pensieri sfocati... poi non pensò più a nulla.<br/>Era buio quando Uri si sollevò ancora una volta, issandosi sulle sue braccia, nel movimento la coperta scivolò dalle sue spalle scoprendo in basso il ginocchio destro. <br/>Quasi nello stesso istante, Kenny si era voltato, percependo i suoi intenti - come sincronizzati da un accordo silenzioso nella notte - si tese verso di lui, il silenzio intessuto di stoffe che frusciavano contro altre stoffe...<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Si erano avvicinati uno all’altro e, nella semioscurità, per un brevissimo secondo, i loro sguardi si incrociarono, blu nel grigio, ancora indeterminati. Così le loro labbra si vennero incontro a metà strada, accarezzandosi appena e adattandosi lungo ogni curva e depressione, finché non rimase che la muta perfezione di quell’istante sospesa nello spazio, soffocando le parole, i pensieri, le ragioni... Kenny gli cinse il volto con le sue mani grandi, sentendosi sprofondare quando Uri ridacchiò, il suo fiato caldo contro le guance. Suo malgrado, contraccambiò il suo sorriso, il cuore affrancato.<br/>E Uri le baciò ancora, percependole screpolate, e in uno slancio di audacia gli salì sullo stomaco, le gambe divaricate, per poterle saggiare meglio, muovendoglisi contro la bocca larga e avida e insinuandovi la lingua in modo sperimentale... Si sentiva più esposto che mai, eppure così protetto, al sicuro, tra le sue braccia... Vulnerabile. Imperfetto. Ancora vivo. Ancora umano.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Le sue dita lo cercavano, navigando tra spole di giunture e muscoli tesi, lungo la curva delle sue vertebre accentuate, le grinze opprimenti della tonaca che si interponeva ancora tra loro, celandogli le sue forme e impedendogli di cogliere la consistenza della sua pelle, e confusamente ne cercò un bordo, tuffandovi dentro una mano per reclamare a sé e strofinarsi contro una coscia magra di Uri, torcendo fino a imprimervi le impronte delle sue unghie attraverso il tessuto, annaspando contro il suo fiato...<br/>In un ringhio di frustrazione, sentendosi sopraffare, Kenny lo ribaltò sopra le coperte e sovrastandolo restò a osservarlo da quella posizione privilegiata, blandamente cosciente del principio di erezione che premeva sotto i suoi indumenti: minuto, le sue mani abbandonate accanto al viso, la chioma incandescente cosparsa sopra quelle lenzuola senza un senso, brillando nelle tenebre di luce propria...<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Se aveva evitato di pensarci per tutto quel tempo era stato solo per non restare coinvolto, per non uscirne spezzato: Uri aveva ancora il potere e forza sufficiente per spremerlo tra le mani fino a ridurlo in gelatina, lì e ora, anche in quella posizione di apparente disparità, anche senza dover liberare quel fottuto gigante che nascondeva sotto il derma niveo, lo sguardo languido di desiderio per lui.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>E Kenny non riusciva a decidere se il suo fosse solo terrore o qualcosa di peggiore...</p><p>Era passato così tanto tempo... Il suo fisico non era più quello di una volta, la sua pelle aveva perduto il suo candore e la sua elasticità, la sua mente l’ingenuità e lo stupore di un fanciullo... e Kenny ne vezzeggiò con timore quasi reverenziale, ogni pallido centimetro.<br/>Il fatto di avere di fronte a sé un uomo, in quelle circostanze incongrue, era un discorso che avevano già superato. Erano entrambi uomini fatti e finiti, non estranei ai fatti della vita, e quei fatti gli dicevano che un uomo poteva sentirsi legato ad un altro in un particolare modo ossessivo quanto passionale - ma questa consapevolezza Kenny lo avrebbe acquisito solo gradualmente...<br/>E c’erano stati sospiri e risate, e ansimi a fior di pelle, e Uri gli chiese se non si sentisse deluso da lui - lui, invece, il suo corpo era glorioso, i muscoli allenati e perfettamente armoniosi, il derma ambrato cosparso di cicatrici e storie... “È davvero ingiusto.” Lo rimirò da capo ai piedi, sollevando lo sguardo su di lui, dal basso, le fitte ciglia a disegnare due ventagli d’ombra sull’ovale minuto del suo viso, ridestando un bacio lungo la scia di addominali accentuati che si contrassero al suo tocco, mani come piume contro pelle.“Smettila di guardarmi.” Voce cavernosa e vibrante attraverso il suo addome e la schiena ampia, Kenny lo sovrastava, incatenando i suoi occhi agli occhi di Uri - zaffiri fosforescenti nell’oscurità tattile - le sue dita lungo il suo collo e la mandibola, ruvide sulla giugulare pronunciata, sotto cui si definiva il pomo d’Adamo: Uri si lasciò piegare al suo tocco, il capo a ritroso, dando spazio per amplificare quella sensazione, bocca socchiusa, sguardo svuotato, lasciandosi invadere, quando l’indice e il medio strofinarono contro le sue labbra sottili, tuffandosi nell’umida cavità orale e percependo l’animosità giocosa dei denti che si chiusero su di loro.</p><p>Dita avvinghiante alle lenzuola, sospiri ruvidi contro l’oscurità, la stanza impregnata dei loro odori, che sapeva di sudore e sesso, di calore liquefatto. Senza più sapere chi fosse chi. In quella foga rovinosa e sconosciuta.<br/>Uri gli veniva sopra e Kenny gli tenne la mano sulla bocca per impedirgli di gridare mentre lui glielo mordeva, lasciando un marchio di sangue che il sole non avrebbe lavato via...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>”Vieni fuori con me...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il titano piangeva in silenzio, in un campo di cenere dove regnava la desolazione e ogni speranza giaceva a brandelli...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tra fitte colonne di fumo, un piccolo uomo venne verso di lui, impugnando la sua lama, senza paura, le raffiche danzanti contro il mantello nero alle sue spalle...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Vieni fuori con me, e io giuro, che darò guerra al mondo intero per te!”</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Il confine restava nebuloso.</p><p>Quei sentimenti gli appartenevano in proprio, o erano quelli di qualcun altro? Uri non n’era certo...</p><p>Era una presenza forte, che sovrastava la tempesta di voci dominandola, e lo spingeva a cercarlo attraverso questi occhi e questo corpo, nello stesso modo in cui Kenny non riusciva a farne a meno, pur non conoscendone la ragione...</p><p>Sapeva di essere venuto al mondo con una coscienza propria, quella stessa che aveva spinto suo fratello a cedergli il siero e di prendere il suo posto, quella con cui aveva visto il sentiero delle stelle in una grande desolazione fatta di sabbia e respiri dove Uri Reiss era morto e risorto, senza che la sua anima potesse dissolversi...</p><p>La sua anima era incatenata alla Coordinata e non vi poteva sfuggire, così quella di Kenny era condannata per sempre a vagare dentro le Mura, maledetta dal sangue del re, finché esse non fossero scomparse e l’umanità liberata dal suo sortilegio.</p><p>Nel deserto, <em>ella</em> giaceva in silenzio, in attesa di qualcuno che giungesse un giorno a spezzare le sue catene...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>Quella mattina, non vedendoli arrivare, Rod era andato a recuperarli alla locanda dove avevano pernottato.<br/>Sulla strada del ritorno si erano fermati tutti e tre sotto una quercia nodosa per consumare il pranzo a sacco che la cuoca gli aveva affidato prima che uscisse.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Quando li aveva visti al villaggio non avrebbe saputo dire cosa fosse, gli era solo parso di vedere qualcosa di diverso nei loro atteggiamenti...<br/>Con premura Uri intagliava uno mela dalla buccia rossa e lucente, e si tese per offrirne uno spicchio all’uomo alto che sedeva di fronte a sé, rivolgendogli un sorriso fugace.<br/>Non poté fare a meno di notare come le dita di Kenny avessero indugiato in quel labile contatto, quasi che gli fosse dispiaciuto distaccarsi, i loro sguardi che restarono incollati per tutto il tempo, mentre masticava la polpa dolce-aspra... </p><p>Una volta rientrati a casa, Kenny era dovuto ripartire subito: affari urgenti alla capitale che puntualmente si ripresentavano a un’alzata di sopracciglio di Lord Fottuto Reiss.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Rod gli affidò un cavallo veloce, raccomandandogli prudenza sulla porta, per assicurarsi che andasse via in fretta.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Di fronte alla facciata della villa, Kenny aveva tirato le redini per far girare il torace del destriero, lo sguardo rivolto alle sue finestre, dove sembrava scrutare qualcosa... Si trattenne giusto un istante in più, prima di dargli un colpo sui speroni e indurlo al galoppo verso il viale alberato.</p><p>Rod aveva capito cosa - o chi - stava cercando con lo sguardo in quel momento. E non gli piaceva per niente.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Si adoperò per incrementargli il numero di incarichi, sperando così di tenerlo il più lontano possibile, ma non riusciva - e lo sapeva - a impedire ciò stava succedendo, qualunque cosa stesse succedendo...</p><p> </p><p>Lord Reiss fece fermare la carrozza di fronte a un elegante edificio nella parte periferica della capitale.<br/>Da qualche tempo avevano notato dei strani movimenti intorno alla residenza, perciò aveva voluto fare un sopralluogo per verificare di persona cosa stesse accadendo.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Bussò e rimase in attesa, ma ad accoglierlo, al posto del maggiordomo, fu l’intimazione di una voce che conosceva fin troppo bene...</p><p>“Ho una pistola.” lo informò dall’interstizio della porta socchiusa, tirando indietro il cane per sottolineare il concetto.</p><p>“Questa è casa mia!!” inveì Rod indignato e paonazzo in volto.</p><p>Kenny Ackerman sospirò togliendo svogliatamente la catena e si fece da parte per lasciarlo entrare. “Tecnicamente è casa di Uri...”</p><p>Come varcò la soglia si tolse il cappello e si aspettò - per forza dell’abitudine - che glielo prendesse, ma Kenny gli passò accanto senza apparentemente aver notato il gesto superfluo.<br/>Rod grugnì sottovoce e lo posò sulla console più vicina.</p><p>“Dov’è mio fratello?” Attraversò a grandi falcate il salone per raggiungere la camera di Uri in fondo al corridoio, ma venne fermato dal braccio dell’altro che gli si parò tempestivamente davanti, facendo collidere il palmo contro lo stipite e impedendogli l’irruzione non autorizzata.</p><p>“Si sta vestendo!” La sua totale mancanza di rispetto per l’intimità di Uri lo faceva imbestialire ogni volta.</p><p>Mentre Rod cercava di ignorare il fatto che lo avesse accolto a torso nudo e con dei pantaloni mal abbottonati, la porta della stanza si aprì.<br/>Uri si presentò in una vestaglia leggera che aveva chiaramente indossato in fretta e male, le mani ancora impegnate ad avvolgersela intorno al busto e ad allacciarsi il nodo...<br/>Aveva preferito non eccedere di immaginazione.</p><p> </p><p>I diverbi in famiglia non erano mancati in seguito, ogni volta che i due fratelli si erano riaffacciati all’incidente, e il nome di Ackerman finì per diventare lo spartiacque perfetto tra di loro, incrinandone i già delicati rapporti.<br/>Nonostante tutto, Rod aveva continuato a giustificare la condotta del fratello, proiettando in lui qualcosa che non c’era mai stato: un’ideale di Uri che si era costruito negli anni e che aveva continuato a rafforzarsi man mano che lui sprofondava sempre più nel ciclo perpetuo di peccati e contrizioni, rifiutandosi di aprire gli occhi.<br/>E questo, Kenny, non lo aveva mai tollerato...</p><p> </p><p>“Tu non hai la minima considerazione della tua posizione!!”</p><p>Lo sentiva sbraitare dalla stanza adiacente, Kenny, abbastanza forte da farsi udire anche all’ultimo piano. Adagiato al davanzale alla finestra, mentre osservava il traffico sonnolento del mezzogiorno in strada, un ricciolo di fumo che ascendeva dalla punta di una sigaretta consumata con indolenza.<br/>Uri sedeva al centro del salone, con le mani composte sulle gambe e il profilo lievemente voltato di lato. “Stai facendo un dramma per niente...” Ma la sua irrimediabile freddezza non fece che alimentare le ire del fratello.</p><p>“Tu... Tu!” Il maggiore descriveva gesti nervosi nell’aria, l’indice minaccioso levando si scosse più volte, tremando a suo indirizzo. “Che cosa direbbe nostro padre se ti vedesse ora?!”</p><p>Proprio lui, che non ci era mai andato d’accordo, si ritrovava a ripetere i suoi stessi discorsi e a difendere opinioni che un tempo aveva fieramente disprezzato... Solo in quei momenti Rod si riscopriva ad assomigliare a quell’uomo e odiava quel pensiero.<br/>Credeva che ormai non potesse più ricapitare... Successe anni fa, suo fratello si invaghì di un tale, un nobile scapestrato di Stohess che gli scrisse delle poesie: il padre andò su tutte le furie e lo fece rinchiudere. Uri aveva solo 14 anni.<br/>Il padre gli aveva perdonato sempre ogni capriccio, tutto, tranne questo...<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Dietro le sbarre della cella, Uri aveva afferrato il braccio del fratello, infilando disperato una lettera tra le sue mani e supplicandogli di recapitarla al suo giovane amante.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Il suo contenuto non era mai giunto al destinatario.</p><p>“Perché...” si sentì domandare ancora il minore. “Perché <em>lui</em>?”</p><p>Il tono di Rod parve ricomporsi, dopo che questi si fu riaccomodato sul divano di fronte a lui, aggiustandosi il bavero della giacca elegante e inspirando con sforzo per ritrovare un margine di autocontrollo.Sentiva la testa scoppiargli...<br/>Erano fratelli e non potevano mentirsi a vicenda.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Uri non avrebbe voluto rispondere. Non voleva dovergli spiegare perché Kenny fosse l’unico al mondo con cui potesse sentirsi alla pari - non per i mostri che erano, ma per quella striscia di imperfetta umanità che li faceva specchiare uno nel riflesso dell’altro - perché lui non gli apparteneva, perché lui era libero dalla sua volontà...<br/>Ma lo stesso il tono astioso di quella domanda gli diede una stilettata di fastidio e il contegno lo astenne dal replicare.</p><p>“L’ultima volta non ti era bastata come lezione?” Fece per massaggiarsi le tempie rese madide dai tremori della collera e, con tono sommesso quasi parlottasse tra se e se, aveva continuato la sua cantilena lamentosa. “Già... tu hai sempre fatto come ti pareva, senza tener conto del buon nome della famiglia! Papà aveva sempre avuto ragione, <em>sempre</em>, avrei dovuto capirlo e invece... io, <em>per te</em>, sono andato contro nostro padre... e se lui non avesse chiesto alla Prima Squadra di fare qualcosa, a quest’ora.....”</p><p>Inavvertita, come una scossa d’elettricità statica alle dita. Rod si immobilizzò.<br/>L’aria della stanza sembrò tendersi leggermente, mutandosi in un liquido denso e torbido intorno a sé, come avvertiva tutti i peli del suo corpo irrigidirsi ad un tratto. Quando se ne rese conto, era già troppo tardi...</p><p>“Che cosa... stai cercando di dire?” La voce di Uri riemerse dal bozzolo di silenzio, un bisbiglio flebile ed estraniante.</p><p>Per un breve istante, il riflesso di quel giovane corpo ritrovato in riva al fiume, smunto e tutto gonfio, balenò di fronte a lui...<br/>Come incontrò gli occhi spezzati del fratello, il senso di colpa lo travolse per un secondo facendolo vacillare, ma l’orgoglio tornò presto ad inalberarsi mettendo a tacere la sua coscienza. “L’aveva fatto per il tuo bene! Quello là ti avrebbe rovinato! Tu... - fece per sporgersi verso l’altro - Tu non sei così, Uri... Ascoltami, io ti conosco, io...”</p><p>Se lo sentisse non gli era dato di saperlo... Uri aveva smesso di ascoltarlo, le parole del fratello gli giungevano sconnesse e distorte, come se si trovasse sotto un’enorme parete d’acqua, un fastidioso ronzio in fondo ai timpani.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Le mani giunte in grembo, lo sguardo ottenebrato, indecifrabile... Il volto di quell’uomo neanche se lo ricordava, ma il dolore - solo il dolore - era rimasto immutato.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>... Dammi la mano, Uri!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tu sei l’unico che possa capirmi, Uri...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Rod... lo sai tenere un segreto? Io, sai...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Vattene...”</p><p>Un sussurro, una condanna.</p><p>Le guance accese di impotente esasperazione, Rod tese un braccio nel tentativo di afferrarlo, il tono implorante, “Uri... ti prego...”<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Il cuore gli martellava in gola e gli parve che ogni cosa stesse per scivolare via in quei pochi secondi, irreparabilmente...</p><p>“Ora basta.”</p><p>I passi veementi di Kenny Ackerman irruppero nella stanza spezzando il confronto, precipitandosi verso la figura stropicciata di Uri. Si pose tra lui e il fratello e lo fronteggiò, inalberandosi nella sua stazza, perentorio e protettivo. “Devo chiederti di lasciare questa casa.”</p><p>Rod ingoiò a vuoto la propria frustrazione e si alzò, dopo qualche istante, senza insistere oltre.</p><p>“Stai bene?” La fronte di Uri sprofondava contro il suo braccio destro e le sue spalle minute fremevano in silenzio, mentre lui lo abbracciava.</p><p>“Tra un minuto starò meglio...”</p><p> </p><p>Sfortunatamente per lui, stavolta non sarebbe stato così facile toglierlo di mezzo.<br/>Mentre varcava la soglia del palazzo, aggiustandosi il cilindro in testa, Rod giurò a se stesso che prima o poi avrebbe avuto la sua occasione...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Dammi la mano, Uri!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Non ce la faccio... Non ce la faccio, Rod... Non riesco a sopportarlo...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ancora un passo e il vuoto lo avrebbe inghiottito, impedendogli finalmente di sentire quell’inferno nella sua testa e di provare quella disperazione dilaniante. Ancora uno, e sarebbe stato libero...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“E invece sì, tu sei forte, tu sei mio fratello... Non mi importa niente dell’umanità o del mondo, loro non contano niente... Guardami... - lo fece, il volto sconvolto dalle lacrime - Guardami, ci siamo solo io e te! Io e te! E io ho fiducia in te e ti starò sempre accanto, te lo prometto! Perciò, ora... Dammi la tua mano!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, Rod...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Piangendo e tremando contro il vento che percuoteva il tetto, come quando erano piccoli e lui prendeva la sua mano per correre insieme attraverso i campi di grano, Uri gliela strinse ancora una volta, aggrappandosi disperatamente alle braccia del fratello...</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>Lui era tutto ciò che aveva.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Avrebbe fatto in modo che continuasse ad esserlo...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La Ventiseiesima strada dei quartieri alti, periferia di Mitras. Di quell’appartamento al quinto piano, Kenny conservava ancora le chiavi.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Si trattava della residenza cittadina dei Reiss, adoperata in passato per i loro brevi soggiorni nella capitale, e Uri gliene aveva affidato l’uso a propria discrezione.<br/>Al tempo, aveva preferito non assumere dei domestici, si erano arrangiati e l’avevano riassettato sommariamente, facendone il loro piccolo rifugio. La prima notte, tentando accendere il camino, avevano finito per affumicare l’intera casa.<br/>Si erano svegliati affamati la mattina dopo e Uri si propose di preparare la colazione. Più tardi era sceso in cucina sentendo odore di bruciato e l’aveva trovato di fronte ai fornelli, sopra i quali stazionava un tegame annerito con un paio di toast carbonizzati dentro e l’espressione mortificata in viso... Misero a bollire l’acqua e si sedettero a tavola, masticando in silenzio ciò che restava del baguette, quando la prima risata si infranse, senza che nessuno dei due dicesse una parola, soffocata dietro la curva compressa delle labbra, le loro spalle percosse da impercettibili fremiti...</p><p>Kenny aveva un ricordo nitido di quell’istante, ma stranamente non riusciva a figurarsi nessun dettaglio di quella casa, come se sugli occhi fosse calato un drappo grigio che glielo rendesse ormai inaccessibile...</p><p>Rod non aveva mai fatto cambiare la serratura negli anni.<br/>I mobili erano stati coperti con delle grandi stoffe bianche, affinché non prendessero polvere, dopo la partenza dei proprietari. In attesa, che un giorno tornassero.<br/>La luce nelle stanze era tetra e grigia, e ogni cosa era immobile. Il tempo di quella casa si era fermato al giorno in cui loro l’avevano lasciato, e lui aveva smesso di appartenerle da quel momento.<br/>Kenny camminava per quei corridoi desolati, come un fantasma egli stesso, tracciando solchi nella polvere accumulata lungo le mensole. Le pareti trattenevano il respiro al suo passaggio.<br/>Gli stessi segni lasciati dai piedi dei divani trascinati sul pavimento, quando Uri aveva voluto spostarli per liberare il salone, il giorno che gli insegnò a ballare...<br/>Aveva tirato fuori uno strano aggeggio dalla mansarda e lo chiamava “grammofono”. Nel camino ardeva un fuoco tenue che scaldava la stanza. Si era fatto prendere per mano e, sforzandosi di non roteare le orbite per tutto il tempo, si era lasciato condurre in un intreccio di passi simmetrici, in un continuo allontanarsi e ricongiungersi, mentre dalla tromba della scatola diabolica affioravano le note lente di un pianoforte e un clarinetto, e la stanza cominciava a girare... E allora lui lo sollevò per la vita - era così sottile - facendolo volteggiare scherzosamente e lo osservò ridere, con i gomiti sulle sue spalle, il viso di Uri risplendeva come in un sogno pervaso di luce...<br/>Finché il disco si inceppò, lasciandoli un po’ spaesati in un salone vuoto, e la neve aveva iniziato a cadere fuori dalla finestra.</p><p> </p><p>La sua schiena bianca, la sporgenza familiare dell’osso iliaco, quando la baciava alla luce del mattino. Le sue dita sottili tra i capelli, si lasciava accarezzare, coricato sulle sue cosce chiare, il modo in cui lui invocava il suo nome...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Kenny... Kenny...<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>Facendogli stringere il cuore e la gola in un flash di sensazioni dimenticate, e Kenny avrebbe tanto voluto ricordare come si piangesse.<br/>Perché quella mano era tutto l’amore del mondo che avesse mai conosciuto... La sola a cui potesse chiedere perdono, poiché, verso di lei, non era mai stato colpevole.</p><p> </p><p>In fondo a un cassetto dello scrittoio, aveva trovato dei vecchi schizzi, accatastati in un raccoglitore di cuoio che si pensava non potesse dare nell’occhio.<br/>Ce n’era uno in cui aveva le braccia buttate sopra il capo, di cui si scorgeva solo uno spruzzo di capigliatura aggrovigliata e poco altro. Il busto rovesciato che faceva capolino tra i panneggi chiari della federa.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>La maggior parte lo ritraeva a letto oppure sul divano, addormentato. A volte erano le sue mani, altre scorci di una schiena nuda o sprazzi del viso. I tratti erano così delicati, che faceva fatica a riconoscersi.<br/>Non sapeva nemmeno di essere stato ritratto.</p><p>Quella sera Kenny accese il fuoco. Si raccolse su una sedia imbottita e osservò se stesso riflesso negli occhi di Uri.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Un riflesso sereno, intimo, che era appartenuto solo a lui, e nessun altro.</p><p>
  <em>Che questa sia la tua dannazione eterna...</em>
</p><p>Infine tese un braccio e li lasciò cadere tutti nel camino, foglio dopo foglio, restando a guardarli accartocciarsi nel fuoco e divenire cenere, il volto immerso nell’oscurità da cui affiorava solo una lingua di luce ambrata.<br/>In fondo alle sue iridi, le fiamme crepitarono a lungo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sei solo un cagasotto che non ha avuto il fegato di prendersi le sue responsabilità e hai lasciato che Uri si sacrificasse per te!!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tu! Tu me lo avevi portato via!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sebbene in un modo strano e complicato, Kenny aveva fatto parte di questa famiglia.<br/>Ed era da lui che Rod era tornato, dopotutto, quella tragica notte, quando aveva perso tutti i suoi figli e la sua amata Rose...<br/>Voleva fargli male, perché gli ricordasse la propria disperazione, ma il dolore che gli scagliò addosso - tramutatosi in rabbia - fu reciproco.<br/>Uri era la ragione che li aveva sempre tenuti insieme, malgrado tutto; e Uri, la ragione delle loro eterne discordie.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Fu lui a riportargli la sua testa, dopo il rituale. Del suo corpo straziato non era rimasto altro.<br/>Che fosse stato un atto di pietà, o pura crudeltà, non sapeva dirlo...<br/>L’aveva tenuto tra le mani, un peso flebile quanto un nido di allodole, baciando quelle labbra esangui, sopra le quali aveva ricordato per la prima volta il sapore delle lacrime...</p><p>Era il suo istinto, la sua croce, perché in parte si incolpava di non averlo protetto fino alla fine... Ma Uri l’aveva scelto, quella fine, e che stesse sorridendo in quel momento, lui non l’avrebbe mai saputo.<br/>E il suo tormento triplicava quando ricordava le circostanze in cui Uri era morto: incatenato in quella caverna, come se fosse stata un’esecuzione capitale - non nel suo letto, sereno, in pace... - e quel pensiero lo faceva impazzire.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Nei suoi sogni, Uri veniva fatto a pezzi ripetutamente, ogni notte: davanti a lui, i suoi resti giacevano scomposti, le pupille vitree fissarlo vuote, come dall’androne di un abisso angosciante e innominabile, e poteva sentire tutto, ogni agonizzante sensazione con lucida atroce chiarezza, come se fosse il suo stesso corpo ad essere dilaniato...<br/>Un tale inconsolabile dolore...<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Eppure così caro gli era quel dolore che si infliggeva da sé, l’unica prova tangibile della sua esistenza, il solo legame che ancora li univa...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quando aveva cominciato a stare male, quell’autunno, Uri aveva dovuto fare ritorno alla tenuta.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Invecchiava a vista d’occhio e le sue condizioni peggioravano di giorno in giorno. L’aria di città non gli faceva bene e non c’era nessuno che si prendesse cura di lui.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Per quieto vivere, si era stabilito in una dependance poco distante dalla villa principale, dove le visite di Ackerman non avrebbero suscitato tensioni...</p><p> </p><p>“Sei invecchiato, Kenny...” Uri lo fece abbassare e, con gesti malfermi, gli sistemò le ciocche corvine dietro le orecchie, trattenendo le mani sulle sue tempie. La sua capigliatura scura non aveva ceduto nemmeno un grammo di quella lucentezza rigogliosa, nonostante il passare degli anni, a differenza dei suoi lineamenti vigorosi, che avevano da poco iniziato ad appassire.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Kenny sollevò l’angolo destro delle labbra, socchiudendo le palpebre. “Senti chi parla.”<br/>Era sempre stato bello, Kenny. Non glielo disse mai.<br/>La mappatura di rughe amabili tracciava sentieri di luce sul suo viso, la pelle resa sottile e crepitante come della carta velina. Kenny lo sentì ridacchiare in modo soffuso, il cuore stretto in una morsa di tenerezza e gratitudine che non avrebbe mai saputo esprimere.</p><p>Non aveva mai amato particolarmente l’abito talare e ora non avrebbe indossato altro: lo trovava più confortevole dei suoi vecchi indumenti, tessuti piacevoli, cuciti su misura seguendo ogni centimetro aggraziato delle sue forme snelle e longilinee, ma decisamente troppo leggeri e poco pratici per una vita sedentaria.  <br/>Ormai passava la maggior parte delle sue giornate su quella sedia, a guardare fuori dalla finestra, e quel bastone era divenuto il suo compagno inseparabile.<br/>Usciva raramente. E Frieda gli faceva regolarmente visita, recando fiori dai campi perché li potesse ammirare.<br/>Aspettava il tramonto, la pioggia, il sole, le nuvole, osservando da quella piccola finestra il lento mutare delle stagioni e della vita in cui nulla cambiava davvero e tutto ritornava, ogni giorno, come l’ostinazione di certi salmoni di fiume che dopo aver superato i correnti più tortuosi tornano al luogo in cui sono venuti al mondo per poi morirvi... E in tutto ciò riusciva a cogliere qualcosa di sacro e prezioso.</p><p>“Da quando hai questa tosse?”</p><p>Uri aveva il respiro un po’ affannato, le ginocchia sul pavimento su cui era ceduto all’improvviso rovesciando un stoviglia piena d’acqua e tremava tutto piegato sullo stomaco ai piedi del tavolo.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>La bocca premuta contro un lembo di stoffa, per far riprendere fiato ai suoi polmoni sconvolti, e pervenendo il suo sguardo su di sé aveva cercato di infilarlo dietro la schiena, come se volesse sottrarlo alla sua vista. <br/>Risollevando il viso, compresse le labbra in un sorriso, pallido e gentile.</p><p>“Kenny, ti va di andare a fare una passeggiata?”</p><p>Fissava con orrore le chiazze scure sul suo fazzoletto, investito di sgomento e interdizione.La cosa che più di tutte fece male, vederlo sorridere.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>In un futuro non lontano, questo mondo giungerà alla sua rovina...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Camminando a piccoli passi aveva percorso il sentiero battuto che portava al di là dei vasti pascoli, fermandosi a riposare di tanto in tanto, e Kenny lo aiutò a fare il resto della strada prestandogli il suo braccio.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Gli mancava così tanto cavalcare, sentire la brezza gelida contro il viso, e gli mancava l’odore familiare dei suoi cavalli, il loro manto caldo su cui aveva amato adagiarsi, gambe penzoloni e senza sella... Sarebbe stato più rapido, ma non ce la faceva proprio.</p><p>“So come andrà...” L’aveva visto attraverso gli occhi di suo padre, tutto il terrore che aveva provato e la rassegnazione che non avrebbe mai potuto raccontare, prima che il buio calasse... “Ma se si tratta di lei, allora andrà tutto bene. È la cosa migliore per me, è la cosa peggiore per lei.”</p><p>Si era accovacciato su un tronco abbattuto in riva al lago per osservare la nebbia alzarsi dalle sue acque dardeggianti. In aprile le anatre selvatiche venivano a fare il nido lungo queste stesse sponde, al riparo tra la vegetazione acquatica, preparando le covate affinché potessero schiudere durante i mesi più caldi dell’anno.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Gli disse che era inevitabile, che era destino, e che tutto ciò che toglievamo alla vita, toccava restituirlo un giorno... Ma disse anche che questa non sarebbe stata la fine.</p><p>“Abbi fede” lo pregò lui, poiché non poteva chiedergli di pregare <em>per lui</em>, come aveva chiesto al fratello in passato. Kenny non ne era capace...</p><p>Tutto questo senza accennare nemmeno una volta il suo nome, e con quale facilità e cruda leggerezza gli chiedeva di rinunciare a lui, a loro... La verità era che, non importava quanti anni potessero passare, il valore dei sacrifici compiuti, lottando per restargli accanto, ogni fottuta promessa fatta al vento, a fingere che la loro - quella solitudine inalienabile di cui erano investiti - non fosse una condizione permanente d’esistenza... Alla resa dei conti, lui non si sarebbe voltato nemmeno una volta, tagliandolo fuori dalla sua vita, impedendogliene la vista e credendo di risparmiargli un dolore ineluttabile, lo avrebbe condannato con il suo silenzio...<br/>All’improvviso si rese conto. Che cosa, esattamente, li legava?<br/>Aveva provato rabbia, una rabbia irrazionale. Credeva di avere ancora tempo, sciocco... Ma l’ombra di Uri già gli stava scivolando via, facendosi più trasparente ogni secondo che correva, trascinata da una forza oscura a cui non poteva opporsi.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Il suo cuore si era già arreso e, anche se il suo corpo era qui, ora, la sua volontà era già lontana...</p><p>“Prometti che mi lascerai andare...”</p><p>Nessuna grazia. Nessun teatrino della speranza per Kenny lo Squartatore.</p><p>In un altro universo, un’altra vita, forse sarebbe rimasto con lui fino alla fine, abbracciandolo stretto a sé nella notte - come in una delle tante, infinite notti ordinarie - si sarebbe aggrappato al suo calore struggente, per combattere le tenebre e l’oblio, come a un ultimo conforto e bugia...<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Ma non in questa vita.<br/>In questa vita, Kenny gli voltò le spalle, scegliendo la fuga, pur di non dover scorgere la delusione e l’amarezza sgorgare dai suoi occhi.</p><p>“Non prometto un cazzo.”</p><p>E se ne andò, e Uri non aveva la forza di fermarlo. Restò incollato a quel tronco inerme, la schiena ricurva, incapace di levarsi in piedi e seguirlo...<br/>All’ultimo, lo lasciò solo, su quelle sponde desolanti, insieme a tutti i ricordi della loro giovinezza, tradito e spezzato... Cosicché, devastato dai rimpianti, quel cuore infranto potesse appartenergli per sempre.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>Il rapace volteggiò più volte descrivendo ellissi imperfette, prima di scendere in picchiata verso le brughiere selvagge, scivolando, dispiegando le ali, sempre più rapido, le piume che sferzavano fieramente controvento.</p><p>In cima alla collina si stagliava un’ombra sottile, piccola contro l’immensità azzurro brillante. Sbatacchiando le ali, senza fare rumore, il falco pellegrino si andò a posare sull’avambraccio in attesa del suo padrone, i suoi forti artigli agganciati alla fascia di cuoio che l’avvolgeva.</p><p>Lo aveva osservato a lungo dal ciglio della strada, una valigia ai suoi piedi, sempre pronta con sé, che fosse per scappare o per ritornare.</p><p>Uri diede da mangiare al volatile e, lisciandone il piumaggio tortora con il dorso delicato delle sue dita, si voltò verso di lui, quasi sul punto di svanire, l’ombra di un sorriso che era il principio della luce...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Volevamo invecchiare insieme...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In questa terra dove il tempo si è fermato, costruire una casa, costruire una vita, ti avrei dato il paradiso che sognavi...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anche se il mondo là fuori stesse per finire... Anche se fosse stato tutto un sogno delirante...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sarei tornato da te ogni giorno e non avrei voluto nient’altro in questa folle vita.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Non il potere. Non la libertà... Solo il suono dei tuoi passi sulla porta, la tua voce che mi riporta a casa...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Prima di Uri, lui si era innamorato di questi luoghi. Le terre a cui Uri apparteneva e che erano state parte di lui.</p><p>In quei vasti spazi non c’era nulla a cui potesse far del male, l’umanità era rarefatta, e Kenny si sentiva libero di respirare.</p><p>E Uri era in ogni cosa che cresceva e respirava, ogni albero e insetto e filo d’erba, nella pioggia che cadeva, nei fiori che avvizzivano...</p><p>Un agnello veniva ucciso e il suo sangue caldo raccolto dal pastore in una ciotola. Non c’era remore né impurezza in quei gesti, e il sacro e l’efferato ritrovavano la medesima mano.</p><p>Se esistesse una lingua per le preghiere, lui l’aveva udito solo nella voce del vento, della pioggia, e degli insetti...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Uri morì in uno di quei giorni dall’azzurro terso e abbagliante. Lassù, dove aveva visto volare il suo falco per l’ultima volta.</p><p>Prima di andarsene, lo aveva liberato.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bambini</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>La teoria degli ubriachi doveva averla elaborata nel periodo di hiatus che trascorse tra le taverne della città sotterranea.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Si facevano pensieri incredibili, quando non si aveva la mente propriamente lucida.</p><p>Come una sorta di consolazione - ma consolazione da cosa? - mentre l’alcol faceva il suo decorso, anestetizzando il dolore e ogni altra forma di sensazione...</p><p>Chiunque tentasse di approcciarlo era il benvenuto. Dopo le risse se ne tornava a dormire sotto il suo cappello, tra i cocci di bottiglie e le sedie rotte. <br/>Aveva smesso di contare i giorni.</p><p>Di ciò che accadeva in superficie - dell’apocalisse che si stava consumando in quei giorni - aveva già smesso di importargliene...</p><p>No, anzi, un pensiero c’era ancora... in un piccolo - piccolissimo - angolo della sua mente, quando la morsa dell’oblio lo lasciava per quella manciata di secondi, prima di riafferrarlo, aveva pensato a Levi...</p><p>A Levi, che stava volando lassù.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>“Tu hai un figlio?”</p><p>Gliene parlò un giorno di maggio che era tornato a casa da uno dei suoi lunghi viaggi diciamo d’affari.</p><p>“È di Kuchel”, lo corresse Kenny.</p><p>“Oh, è così che si chiama?”</p><p>No. Non aveva capito male. Era proprio gelosia quello che credeva di aver scorto in qualche punto tra il suo sarcasmo e quel broncio adorabile che voleva essere una caricatura del suo disappunto.</p><p>“Era mia sorella!” si difese Kenny, esasperato.</p><p>“Sì,” Uri gli rifilò uno sguardo perforante, così insolito al suo repertorio. “Come lo sono io...”</p><p>Quel discorso non aveva il minimo senso...</p><p> </p><p>Aveva raccolto con sé il moccioso due anni fa, ma solo allora gliene aveva parlato. Che fosse stato per codardia o mancanza di tempo non sapeva dirlo. Aveva deciso che quella parte della sua vita non avrebbe riguardato in alcun modo Uri Reiss, eppure non era riuscito più a negarglielo.</p><p>Kenny non voleva assolutamente avere figli.<span class="Apple-converted-space">  <br/></span>Aveva giurato a se stesso che in questa vita non avrebbe contribuito ad aggiungere altra sofferenza alla vita di un altro Ackerman e così era stato... <br/>Quando Kuchel era rimasta incinta gli scrisse per chiedergli denaro e lui le disse di abortire.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Lei non lo fece.</p><p>Andò da lei con l’intento di farla ragionare, ma se ne andò via solo più infuriato, rabbiosamente consapevole di non riuscire a persuaderla, perché lei - orgogliosa e indomabile - non aveva mai accettato il suo destino, non era mai scesa a compromessi con la visione del mondo che lui avrebbe voluto per entrambi, la sola famiglia che gli era rimasta al mondo.</p><p>“Kenny, tu non capisci...” Lei aveva scosso la testa, accarezzandosi la pancia ormai tangibile sotto il vestito rigonfio.</p><p>Così lui decise di urlarle contro, “questa vita non è abbastanza miserabile?!”, ma sua sorella era rimasta in silenzio, sapendo che non c’era più nulla da dirsi ormai... “Stai facendo un errore.”</p><p>Fu l’ultima volta che la vide.</p><p> </p><p>“Non capisco come da un Ackerman possa essere nato un simile tappo...”</p><p>Nonostante l’incoerente moto di avversione iniziale, gli chiese di descriverglielo, e man mano che raccontava vedeva gli occhi di Uri accendersi sempre più, rapiti da un fremito di luce che fu come un susseguirsi di piccole epifanie.</p><p>Perché non importava dopotutto di chi fosse figlio... Se somigliava a Kenny, Uri pensò, avrebbe tanto voluto conoscerlo.</p><p>“È denutrito?”</p><p>“Non sono così psicopatico da lasciare morire di fame un moccioso.” Kenny replicò sventolando una mano davanti al viso. “Da quando l’ho preso con me è ritornato bello che è in carne, ma non vuole saperne di crescere <em>in altezza</em>...”</p><p>Una risata soffusa, luminosa. “Chissà... sarà il gene paterno?” Kuchel non aveva mai detto chi fosse il padre.</p><p>Uri era scalzo. Appoggiato ad un tronco, le piante dei suoi piedi - sempre più freddi del normale - posavano direttamente contro la nuda terra, sulla prateria rigogliosa di inizio estate, dove una brezza piacevole faceva muovere come onde su un oceano smeraldo l’erba selvatica.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Ricordava un tempo in cui, per gioco, quando usavano passeggiare fino alla sponda opposta del lago, Uri lo obbligava a togliersi le calzature, invitandolo a imitarlo per ricordargli il piacere di camminare a piedi nudi.  <br/>Kenny lo trovava ancora puerile e davvero poco igienico.</p><p>“Hai intenzione di crescerlo nel Distretto Sotterraneo?”</p><p>“Non c’è posto più sicuro...”</p><p>Uri misurò in silenzio il peso mancante delle sue parole: per quando verrà <em>quel momento</em>, era ciò che alludeva, ma che scelse di non pronunciare.<span class="Apple-converted-space">  <br/></span>L’oscurità, anche se faceva paura, era il luogo più sicuro al mondo se sapevi come nasconderti... <br/>Il suo sguardo, che si era rannuvolato leggermente, si levò piano verso gli ampi spazi della fattoria delimitata da palizzate all’orizzonte. Qualche capo di bestiame sparso qua e là pascolava pigramente.</p><p>“Sarebbe stato bene qui, con Frieda e gli altri...”</p><p>Un sorriso fragile aveva rischiarato i suoi lineamenti infusi di tenerezza. Riusciva quasi a vederli correre e giocare su quel prato sconfinato, la sua coraggiosa nipotina e un bambino dai capelli scuri come le piume dei corvi...</p><p>E lo avrebbe amato, come amava tutti i figli di Rod.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Qualche tempo dopo, Uri morì e Kenny abbandonò Levi.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>La mattina in cui Rod Reiss venne a cercare il fratello nella sua casa di città, recava in realtà una questione piuttosto spinosa di cui avrebbe voluto discutere con lui. Ma, per un caso fortuito, non era riuscito ad aprire bocca... </p><p>Kenny sarebbe stato sulle tracce dei suoi bastardi negli anni a venire, non solo su ordini del governo, ma anche per avere qualcosa con cui poterlo ricattare.</p><p>Un ameba accidioso sedeva sul trono dell’umanità. I Reiss avevano rinunciato formalmente alla corona, ma di fatto <em>il potere</em> era ancora saldamente custodito in seno alla famiglia.<br/>Certo, Rod Reiss poteva essersi sentito onnipotente nel rappresentare la volontà del fratello di fronte al consiglio, tirando i fili da dietro le quinte di quel suo ridicolo teatrino istituzionale, ma sul piano empirico il suo controllo era stato estremamente limitato: tanto che, la Prima Squadra - la Sacra Inquisizione delle Mura - in assenza di specifiche direttive, poteva agire in modo indipendente. <br/>La corona l’aveva creato per controllare la popolazione, ma finì per essere controllata a sua volta.<br/>Il potere della Gendarmeria Centrale crebbe a dismisura negli anni, e Kenny ne avrebbe approfittato per costruire le sue reti, affondando lentamente gli artigli della sua influenza: come un cancro in seno all’esercito, nutrito dal sistema stesso e pronto a scoppiare, quando le circostanze fossero state mature, con lo scopo di demolire l’intero sistema dal suo interno... così da prendere lui stesso il controllo. <br/>Dell’umanità non gli era mai fregato un granché... Tutto ciò che c’era di umano in lui, lo aveva seppellito insieme a Uri.</p><p> </p><p>Se non fosse stato per quegli occhi, non avrebbe mai attribuito a Rod Reiss la paternità di quella mocciosa dal naso colante.<span class="Apple-converted-space">  <br/></span>Iridi dalle sfumature chiare, esageratamente grandi: gli stessi occhi di Rod, di Frieda, o qualunque altro dannato Reiss... Gli stessi di Uri, d’altronde.</p><p> </p><p>La notizia della caduta di Wall Maria era giunta solo dopo il tramonto, insieme allo sciame di profughi traumatizzati fluiti dentro il cancello sud di Trost. <br/>Kenny si precipitò alla tenuta che era notte e lungo la strada si imbatté nella carrozza di Rod Reiss, mentre sfrecciava a tutta velocità verso la piccola fattoria dove, per tutti quegli anni, aveva tenuto nascosto la sua tresca illecita con la figlia del fattore e il piccolo incidente che ne era derivato. <br/>Aveva ragionato in fretta, nell’arco di quella fatidica serata, focalizzando nella sua mente la forma che avrebbe preso infine il suo piano.</p><p>L’idea di uccidere quella bambina lo disgustò tutto a un tratto... Specialmente dopo aver constatato con quanta altera compostezza Rod Reiss aveva cambiato le proprie carte in tavola disconoscendo la futura Lady Reiss davanti a un manipolo di assassini, pur di conservare se stesso e quel tremendo segreto che, ancora per poche ore, sarebbe stato possibile celare al mondo. <br/>Al riparo nelle tenebre, mentre i loro sguardi duellavano, i loro pensieri e le loro volontà si erano rincorsi arrivando al punto di esporsi l’uno all’altro, e lì si erano fermati.<span class="Apple-converted-space">  <br/></span>Voleva metterlo con le spalle al muro, costringerlo a rivivere il suo incubo peggiore. Voleva fargli provare quel terrore che, intimamente, lo imputava di aver inflitto a Uri, anni prima... Ma non sarebbe stato necessario esporgli la gola sezionata di quella bambina per ottenere la sua vendetta. </p><p>Per metterlo alla prova? Per vedere se, messo di fronte al medesimo scenario di vent’anni fa, si sarebbe sacrificato per il bene della figlia stavolta?<br/>No... Kenny sapeva fin troppo bene che non lo avrebbe fatto. Lo conosceva meglio di quanto conoscesse se stesso.<br/>Voleva solo assodare con i suoi occhi la riprova che Rod era dopotutto un vile bastardo, così da poterlo legittimamente disprezzare... Dovessero volerci anni.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Non gli avrebbe permesso di dimenticare. No. Oscuro e inconsolabile, perché non lo voleva lasciar andare, quel dolore...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>“Kenny, tu morirai?”</p><p>Levi aveva cinque anni. Nessuno gli aveva insegnato il concetto della morte, eppure ne aveva già vissuto fino in fondo il significato, abbastanza da colmare un’intera esistenza.</p><p>Alla sua domanda, un po’ inaspettata, l’uomo aveva arricciato il naso e storcendo la bocca in una mimica di fastidio aveva sbottato, “certo che fai un po’ le domande del cazzo tu!”</p><p>Non aveva voglia di dargli corda e, onestamente, non sapeva cosa rispondere... Gli pressò una mano sulla fronte, in un rude invito a coricarsi, “ora mettiti a dormire!”, liquidandolo con la scusa della tarda ora, prima di sistemarsi a sua volta lì accanto, sulla stuoia troppo piccola di quella stanza troppo vuota.</p><p>Kenny stette con le braccia serrate sotto la nuca a fissare il soffitto divorato dall’oscurità e pensava. I suoi talloni si accavallavano sporgendo dal giaciglio frugale.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Ciò che gli stava chiedendo, era se un giorno anche lui lo avrebbe lasciato come la mamma. Il punto non era “se”... Tutti gli esseri umani dovevano morire. Chi prima, chi dopo.<br/>Non era qualcosa su cui ci si potesse fare promesse...</p><p>Ma il bambino non sembrava intenzionato a chiudere gli occhi quella sera. Irritante, l’insistenza del suo sguardo pressato contro una spalla.</p><p>Si era arrovellato in una grama resistenza che era finita ancora prima di delinearsi. Kenny sospirò e si arrese, infine, voltando il capo dalla sua parte. “Se ti racconto una storia, poi ti deciderai a dormire?”</p><p>Lo sentì annuire, le iridi grigio-chiare vigili al buio. Per un secondo, credette di avere ancora undici anni, quando Kuchel si rannicchiava accanto a lui, sotto un’altra coperta tutta sfilacciata che fremeva per le sue risatine, mentre gli sussurrava qualche sciocchezza da ragazzina per non farsi sentire dagli adulti...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cosa pensi di potergli offrire?! Questa vita non è abbastanza miserabile?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kenny... tu non capisci...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Non aveva mai capito.</p><p>Per non dover rispondere, quella notte, Kenny gli raccontò una favola e lo fece nello stesso modo in cui lo raccontava sempre Uri.</p><p>Lo stomaco al riparo sotto il calore del palmo destro, dimenandosi leggermente contro il cuscino in cerca di una postura più comoda e le parole giuste: “dunque... com’è che cominciava?”</p><p>“C’era una volta,” suggerì prontamente Levi. “Mamma diceva sempre così.”</p><p>“Zitto, non mi interrompere!” Risentì schioccando la lingua sul palato e fece per schiarirsi la gola. “Allora, dicevo... C’era un tale che era un cavaliere... tu sai cos’è un cavaliere? ... Beh, non importa!”</p><p>Era una stanza di pochi metri quadrati che odorava di muffa e sudore. Una candela smorzata su un tavolo sgangherato e una finestra minuscola da cui, al posto degli astri, si riflettevano notte e giorno le ombre contorte delle torce appese in strada<br/>Il respiro del bambino era un dolce balsamo, mischiato al rimbombo rassicurante della sua voce che sovrastava ogni cosa nello spazio infinito della notte in cui rivissero, dipinti in tratti poco lusinghieri, ombre di antichi eroi e le loro battaglie dimenticate.</p><p>“C’era un tempo in cui, quando tutti gli uomini erano fratelli, un re saggio e giusto sedeva sul trono dell’umanità, e la pace del suo reame era protetta della stirpe degli angeli...”</p><p>Kenny non finì mai di narrare quella storia, perché Levi si era già addormentato.<br/>Il finale non lo conosceva nemmeno lui, Uri non glielo aveva mai raccontato...</p><p> </p><p>Ai margini della città sorgeva un piccolo cimitero abbandonato.</p><p>Aveva pagato le guardie per portare fuori la salma della sorella, affinché potesse riposare accanto all’ultimo patriarca degli Ackerman.</p><p>Prima della morte del nonno, non sapeva dell’esistenza di quel luogo. Si era domandato perché mai, un clan che recava il marchio infame di ‘nemico della corona’, potesse godere tutt’ora di un privilegio simile, e come quel mausoleo decrepito fosse sopravvissuto alle intemperie e all’odio del genere umano, senza mai essere stato oggetto di profanazione...</p><p>Ma Kenny non poteva sapere che fu il re in persona a volerlo.<br/>Il Primo re, colui che aveva dato inizio alle persecuzioni, era anche lo stesso che aveva concesso ai discendenti degli Ackerman di ricevere una sepoltura dignitosa dopo la loro morte.<br/>E la ragione dietro a quel gesto - così ingiustificabile e incoerente, ma solo in apparenza - <em>la vera ragione</em>... nessuno la conosceva.</p><p>Kenny non sarebbe mai stato un nonno o un patriarca, aveva rinunciato a quell’eredità quando aveva scelto di devolversi interamente alla violenza. E dubitava che Levi, a sua volta, lo sarebbe mai stato...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Io vivrò per conto mio.”</em>
</p><p>Kenny aveva cancellato il suo cognome sostituendolo con il triste appellativo de “lo Squartatore”. Kuchel, dal canto suo, non si era nemmeno data la pena di inventarsi qualcosa...</p><p>Lei aveva sempre visto le cose in modo più semplice. Se il nome di famiglia era tutto ciò che impediva loro di condurre un’esistenza normale, bastava abbandonarlo e ripartire da zero: <em>scomparire</em>.<span class="Apple-converted-space"><br/></span>Avrebbe cercato un lavoro e provveduto a se stessa, lasciandosi tutto alle spalle, ogni zavorra legata alle tragedie del suo casato e il sangue maledetto che le scorreva nelle vene, e avrebbe vissuto solo per se stessa... Ma per chi non aveva un’identità, dentro quelle strette Mura, la chiostra di mestieri che si potevano svolgere si stringeva drasticamente... fatta eccezione per quelli più umilianti e privi di assistenza.<br/>Il bordello dove aveva trovato rifugio non era il posto più sgradevole di questo mondo. E quel complesso di cunicoli e caverne sotterranee che non vedeva mai la luce del sole, dove il re e le sue leggi non avevano appiglio, era l’ultimo luogo rimasto in cui i relitti della civiltà umana potevano vivere in relativa libertà.<br/>In quel luogo, Kuchel - solo Kuchel - aveva dato alla luce suo figlio. In quel luogo, suo figlio sarebbe stato al sicuro...</p><p>Quando se ne andò di casa, Kenny non fece nulla per fermarla. E non fece nulla, nemmeno quando lei smise di pulire le stanze e cominciò a vendersi, in quel buco merdoso...<br/>Una sola volta si era ritrovato a discutere le scelte della sorella, e lei aveva finito per sbattergli la porta in faccia.</p><p>Doveva aver aspettato fino all’ultimo, quell’uomo - quel cialtrone, pittore strampalato -, ma lui non era mai tornato... <br/>L’unico ad essersi presentato, quando la sua pelle aveva cominciato a sgretolarsi, fu il suo stupido fratello.</p><p>
  <em>“Amore mio... Non devi preoccuparti, il tuo papà verrà a prenderci e ci porterà in un posto bellissimo... Lui ci terrà al sicuro e ci starà sempre accanto, te lo prometto...”</em>
</p><p>Delirava nella febbre, ma il bambino avrebbe voluto che fosse vero...</p><p> </p><p>Mangiava poco e parlava anche meno, per il resto del tempo era espressivo quanto un ciocco di legno. Aveva provato a farlo ridere - o terrorizzarlo, non sapeva bene - cercando un punto di connessione, ma niente... Perlomeno, sembrava in grado di badare ai suoi bisogni e di nutrirsi da solo, tanto bastava per non morire di fame.<br/>Veniva ogni tanto per assicurarsi che fosse ancora vivo, gli lasciava del cibo, qualche spicciolo e poi spariva nuovamente... La tentazione di lasciarlo al suo destino lo aveva sfiorato un giorno sì e uno no.<br/>Poi un giorno era tornato e non lo aveva più trovato in quella stanza... Levi, corse per tutti i vicoli dell’isolato gridando il suo nome, pensando con rabbia a come lo avrebbe sistemato una volta che lo avesse riacciuffato... e cercando di convincersi che non fosse panico, quello che lo stava divorando di minuto in minuto...</p><p>Era piccolo, ma sapeva già cos’era la morte. Non aveva mai pianto per la madre, almeno non di fronte a lui.<br/>Che cosa doveva aver pensato, che pensieri aveva fatto, per tutto il tempo che era rimasto accanto al corpo di sua madre?<br/>Se lui non fosse mai arrivato, si sarebbe alzato da lì, prima o poi, e avrebbe deciso che ne aveva avuto abbastanza... o avrebbe continuato a starsene rannicchiato al buio, in quel fetido buco dimenticato da dio, e si sarebbe lasciato morire insieme a lei?<br/>Chiunque fosse il bastardo che lo aveva concepito, non aveva mai avuto un ruolo nella vita di questo bambino; forse non sapeva nemmeno di essere padre.<br/>Ma era una cosa che capitava spesso laggiù... I bambini venivano al mondo da soli e da soli crescevano, se ci riuscivano, sopportando anche le violenze peggiori.</p><p>Che cosa c’era da <em>capire</em> in questo?</p><p>Lei desiderava questo bambino, perché voleva disperatamente che qualcuno l’amasse, ma nonostante questo non era riuscita a proteggerlo... Egoista, gli aveva lasciato questo fardello.<br/>Levi era l’errore che sua sorella si era lasciata indietro, a cui avrebbe cercato di porre rimedio, e non avrebbe mai voluto che gli si affezionasse...</p><p>Alla fine lo ritrovò.</p><p>C’era un’apertura naturale nella grotta, un oculo da cui si riusciva a scorgere una piccola porzione di cielo e la luce, piovendo in un fascio obliquo, si andava a tuffare nelle acque oscure di una cisterna circondata da stalagmiti.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Il vento che passava attraverso quei condotti somigliava a un lamento. Nessun bambino si sarebbe mai spinto fin laggiù. Apparivano spettri, dicevano.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span><br/>Levi era seduto su uno di quegli scogli, le braccia attorno alle ginocchia e lo sguardo perso in alto.</p><p>Quel giorno decise di insegnargli a difendersi, perché non voleva tenerlo legato ad alcuna promessa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>Tutte le volte che uno squadrone usciva in ricognizione, c’era sempre una folla impressionante che accorreva per vederlo e le campane venivano suonate in tutti i distretti del sud per celebrarne la partenza, come se un atto suicida meritasse tanto clamore...</p><p>Era l’anno 844.</p><p>Non aveva nemmeno fatto in tempo a mettere il naso fuori dai cancelli che, a dodici mesi dalle sue scorrerie gloriose, Wall Maria sarebbe stato abbattuto con un calcio, come una torre di sabbia dal capriccio di un bambino.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Adesso giochiamo a nascondino. Conterò fino a tre. Tu comincerai a correre e io verrò ad acchiapparti... Ma bada bene a dove metterai i piedi, perché non verrò a tirarti fuori dalla merda!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Non mi va.”</em>
</p><p>Annoiato. Aveva sempre quello sguardo annoiato. E gli dava sui nervi.</p><p>
  <em>“Non decidi tu le regole. Tre, due........ Uno....”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>BANG!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Un uomo volò fuori dalla porta spalancata del saloon, finendo in mezzo alla polvere.</p><p>L’adrenalina che lo aveva animato poco prima era scemata tutto a un tratto, lasciando posto solo ai bruciori di una stizza insopportabile in fondo allo stomaco. Lo seccava il fatto di essersi fatto fregare da quel nanetto e si impuntava teatralmente a sottolinearlo, restando sdraiato nel bel mezzo di una strada pubblica.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Dietro la sua nuca, i passi di qualcuno che si avvicinava. Un fruscio di abiti, lo sentì inginocchiarsi accanto a sé.<br/>Conosceva quei passi...</p><p>
  <em>“Per quanto ancora vuoi startene lì a dormire?”</em>
</p><p>Una mano gli levò gentilmente il fedora dal viso, scoperchiando il calore del sole che andò ad inondare tutta la sua visuale. Sopra di sé, Uri gli sorrideva.</p><p>Soffiava vento sulla prateria. Il grano era stato mietuto e le balle di fieno accumulate lungo le staccionate della fattoria. Gli uccelli conversavano animatamente tra i rami degli alberi.</p><p><em>“Hai fatto un bel casino, lo sai?”</em> lo rimproverava l’eco soave della sua voce, lui non si arrabbiava mai.<em> “Lui non te lo perdonerà.”</em></p><p>Il viso di Uri era senza età, né vecchio né giovane, fermo in un tratto del tempo che aveva smesso di appartenere a questo mondo.</p><p>Kenny tese un braccio in alto, sfiorando il chiarore traslucido di quella guancia - così reale, così solida - la avvolse nella sua mano grande. Il freddo del derma gli era familiare, levigato sotto i suoi polpastrelli e sottile contro l’osso mandibolare.</p><p>“Non voglio che lo faccia...”</p><p>Durò pochi secondi.</p><p>“Capitano Ackerman... è finalmente morto?”</p><p>Il prato scomparve. Kenny riaperse le palpebre nell’oscurità.</p><p>Il dolore tornò a ricordargli di essere ancora un mucchietto d’ossa scricchiolanti.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Sollevò il cappello dagli occhi per dare replica all’impertinenza fortuita di Traute - sua prediletta nonostante tutto: “come farebbe un morto a risponderti?” e si tirò sù a sedere, annoiato.</p><p>Aveva ancora un lavoro da finire.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Se Frieda fosse ancora viva, avrebbe avuto 23 anni. E Urklyn 21.</p><p>Ackerman era l’ultima persona al mondo da cui si sarebbe recato, malgrado fossero legati l’uno all’altro da un vincolo irriducibile.</p><p>Lo aveva tenuto in pugno per tutti quegli anni, accettando di conservare il silenzio per lui e di essere suo complice nel fuorviare la verità sul massacro della sua famiglia, ma quella farsa non avrebbe retto a lungo... E quando il cappio del governo tornò a stringersi intorno al suo collo opulento, dopo cinque anni, Rod si ritrovò costretto a riallacciare i suoi rapporti con quell’unica persona che gli restava della sua ‘famiglia’ e che, più di ogni altra al mondo, aveva disprezzato.</p><p>Conosceva perfettamente le sue intenzioni. Le aveva sempre sapute...<br/>Lo aveva messo in guardia ripetutamente, e ripetutamente lui aveva deciso di ignorarlo, così cieco e così testardo e traviato com’era, Uri, dai peccati della carne, da cercare di screditare le sue elucubrazioni, ripetendogli che Kenny non rappresentava un pericolo... ma lui non ci aveva mai creduto.<br/>E aveva sempre avuto ragione, tristemente, proprio perché erano così simili tra loro, aveva potuto intuire fin dall’inizio la reale portata delle sue ambizioni.</p><p>Il consiglio, del resto, non avrebbe esitato a sbarazzarsi di lui, una volta ottenuto ciò che necessitava alla successione: un erede di sangue reale.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>La sua esistenza era del tutto superflua. Lo era sempre stata, dal giorno in cui era venuto al mondo, non aveva avuto altro scopo né valore che quello della procreazione.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Suo fratello, a modo suo, si era sottratto a questa ruota maledetta. E Rod avrebbe cercato ogni mezzo possibile per scavarsi una via di salvezza...</p><p> </p><p>“Hai mai sentito parlare del Capitano Levi della Legione Esplorativa?”</p><p>Doveva essersi aspettato a lungo quella domanda. Quando Rod glielo pose, non ne fu impreparato.<span class="Apple-converted-space"><br/></span><em>Affatto</em>.<br/>Tutta la fottuta umanità ne stava parlando... Era impossibile ignorarlo.<br/>Il nome di Levi era passato di bocca in bocca, fino a divenire una fottuta leggenda dentro le Mura...</p><p>
  <em>Il soldato più forte dell’umanità.</em>
</p><p>Se lo aveva tenuto d’occhio dall’ombra, in quegli anni, lo aveva fatto solo per accertarsi di non imbattersi di proposito sulla sua strada, evitando ad entrambi un inutile imbarazzo.<br/>Malgrado ciò, non poteva di certo immaginare che l’ostacolo più grande lungo il suo cammino sarebbe stato proprio quel se stesso in miniatura che aveva deciso di plasmare per noia, tempo addietro...</p><p> </p><p>Una partita fatta di strategie, mosse e contromosse, snodata tra le viscere contorte e stratificate della città sotterranea, come la parafrasi delirante di una scacchiera su scala 1:1.<br/>In un crescendo di ritmo e tensione, a inseguirlo era un folle ticchettio ai timpani. Più fuggiva e più lui lo rincorreva, sua ombra instancabile, mentre le sue riserve di nervi e fiato si esaurivano, e inevitabilmente finiva per mettersi nel sacco con le sue mani... ed era allora che lo scovava, puntualmente: agguantandolo per la collottola e sradicandolo tutto scalciante dal suo fetido nascondiglio.</p><p>Ogni stramaledettissima volta.</p><p>Diceva di odiarlo, quel gioco - o <em>lui</em>.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Ma le fiamme in fondo ai suoi occhi - ringhianti e inarrendevoli - tutte le volte che lo costringeva a guardare in faccia alla sua umiliazione, dicevano tutto il contrario...</p><p>Levi era cresciuto seguendolo per quelle strade pullulanti di scorie urbane, tra i tendoni dei mercati chiassosi e le taverne malfamate. Gli veniva dietro come un anatroccolo ricalcando goffamente i suoi più inavvertiti atteggiamenti: il suo modo di camminare, di osservare, di bluffare, come ragionava e cosa pensava, compreso il suo ricco glossario di insulti elaborati quanto fantasiosi di cui andava sempre decantando...<br/>Lo emulava per sopravvivere, ne indossava la maschera, ricreando in sé la sua figura. Non per affezione, certamente. Sopravvivere non era mai una <em>scelta</em>.</p><p>Una sola cosa non era mai riuscito a inculcargli, la sua visione del mondo: una sorta di vendetta infantile nei suoi confronti per averlo lasciato indietro e perché in fondo a sé sentiva di non essere come lui, perché l’amore di Kuchel era rimasto dentro di lui, malgrado tutto...<br/>E per Kenny, era come se una parte di sua sorella continuasse a rivoltarglisi contro, dopo tutto questo tempo, solo per il gusto di farlo imbestialire...</p><p> </p><p>Gambe puntate a terra e braccio dietro la schiena, il pugno rovesciato batteva con fermezza contro il petto: curioso, quanto il saluto dei soldati somigliasse invero all’atto di pugnalarsi al cuore...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Se non volevi che l’umanità scoprisse la verità, perché hai voluto ridare a loro le Ali della Libertà?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Non sono stato io... lo hanno deciso loro stessi questa volta.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non aveva il potere di salvare quei bambini, ma poteva lasciare a loro la possibilità di scegliere il finale di questa storia: una favilla di speranza, che un giorno sarebbe divampata fino a travolgere questo piccolo mondo, inalberandosi contro l’oscurità... Coraggiosi, intrepidi piccoli eroi della sua storia...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Quel bambino... come si chiama?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Levi, solo Levi.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Uri... che cosa vedevano i suoi occhi?</p><p>Che cosa sentiva, attraverso questa sua esistenza amplificata?</p><p>Essere connesso a un tutt’uno, a ogni creatura esistente del creato...</p><p>Questa sorta di coscienza estesa, come un risveglio interiore, lo portava ad essere un catalizzatore dell’assoluto: il satellite che trasmette e unisce tutte le coordinate cosparse nell’universo, dovunque si trovino, tenendo aperto il sentiero in entrambi i sensi; libero di andare e venire, e non più costretto alla gabbia di un singolo corpo o limite di un unico arco vitale, ma essere in grado di attraversare tempo-spazio, dominarlo e piegarlo al proprio volere...<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>C’è chi lo chiama <em>Dio</em>.</p><p>Kenny non si era mai sentito parte di questo “tutto”, o magari si era sempre rifiutato di farne parte.<br/>Aveva sacrificato ogni cosa, lungo la strada per ottenere il potere. Compreso sua sorella.<br/>Eppure quell’impulso per la vita che aveva sempre covato e soffocato dentro di sé - il suo stesso sangue - era imploso quando aveva incontrato Uri, la chiave per risvegliarlo, e lo riconnesse al sentiero dei suoi antenati...</p><p>Dopo aver perso la ragione che si era scelto di essere al mondo, tutto ciò a cui si era aggrappato fu un vecchio sogno.</p><p>Aveva rincorso la violenza per buona metà della sua vita, facendone il suo scudo e la sua arte, ma aveva compreso già da tempo la sua perfetta inconsistenza di fronte a un potere infinitamente superiore, qualcosa in grado di rovesciare le fondamenta stesse di questo mondo...<br/>Ciò che intravvide, quando i giganti sfondarono le Mura, fu una breccia di possibilità.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>L’aveva atteso per più di vent’anni, perdendo l’estro lungo la strada che lo aveva condotto a conoscere Uri, e ora aveva solo bisogno di una scusa credibile: se il mondo sarebbe stato cambiato e l’umanità liberata, era solo un effetto collaterale.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Si augurava che Uri fosse nei paraggi a godersi questo spettacolo memorabile...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In chiesa lui non ci andava mai per pregare. Era un posto tranquillo, lontano dal caos mondano, e un riparo discreto per le intemperie, dove godere di un po’ di solitudine al penombra.<br/>E poi... sperava sempre di vederlo lì, di fronte a quell’altare vuoto.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Uri aveva dei fiori tra i capelli. Delle fottute margherite, per la precisione.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Aveva trascorso di nuovo il pomeriggio alla villa con quelle tre pesti - Frieda, Abel e la piccola Floriane - che gli avevano pettinato a turno i capelli, ormai troppo lunghi da tenere in ordine, acconciandoli per gioco.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“E io che dovrei farne? È raccapricciante...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Te li sto dando...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aveva reciso un po’ di quei meravigliosi fili d’argento e, con un cipiglio offeso, gliene aveva rifilato in mano un ciuffo, legandovi intorno un sottile nastro cremisi.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Doveva essere una strana usanza del suo ceto. Certe cose non le aveva mai capite...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>La cappella della famiglia Reiss era un po’ diversa dalle sontuose cattedrali che sorgevano dentro le città murate, dove le dee della Misericordia, della Temperanza e della Grazia venivano celebrate con canti liturgici ed eminenti oblazioni dai membri di quella congrega di fanatici impenitenti: più piccola, più austera.<br/>Un custode laico era istruito a tenere le candele sempre accese.</p><p>Vi restava seduto per ore, su una di quelle panchine dure e scomode, ristagnante nell’olezzo perenne di resina e cera sciolta, in attesa di qualcosa - qualunque cosa.<br/>Strano che gli fosse venuto in mente ora di farlo. Prima non gli era mai interessato andarci, in chiesa...<br/>Uri non era mai venuto da lui.</p><p>Kenny strinse quella delicata ciocca di chioma ingrigita tra le dita e la baciò, prima di riporla nel taschino del suo gilet scuro, e si levò in piedi.</p><p>“È tutto pronto, Capitano.”</p><p>Si calò il fedora sugli occhi, sollevando il cilindro del calibro che rimandò uno scatto metallico, lo sguardo nero di determinazione.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Ama qualcuno dentro le Mura, non importa chi, o i nostri errori continueranno a ripetersi...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>L’ipotesi era che quando una persona riceveva il potere di un titano, era più facile per lei assimilare anche i suoi ricordi se in precedenza aveva avuto un’interazione - una qualunque fattispecie, affettiva o meno - con chi l’aveva preceduto.</p><p>Doveva esserci qualcosa di speciale in questa connessione - informe e profonda - tra esseri umani, che dissolveva le barriere dei conflitti, al di là delle diversità, capace di scavarsi una strada nelle più impervie regioni dell’animo umano e far sì che le volontà dei singoli si venissero incontro...</p><p>Non sufficiente da costruire un mondo senza guerre, ma abbastanza per far sì che la speranza continuasse ad ardere.</p><p>Uri aveva creduto fermamente in questo.</p><p> </p><p>Il potere di annientare questo mondo e ricrearlo dalle sue ceneri.</p><p>Il potere di fermare il tempo, e guadagnarsi quel pezzetto di eternità sulla terra che lui sapeva essere illusione - ma non per questo, gli era meno cara...</p><p>Voleva verificare con i suoi occhi questa ipotesi.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Tuffarsi nel ventre infuocato dell’inferno e osservare come il mondo si sarebbe dischiuso nell’ora della sua distruzione, offrendosi a lui in tutta la sua perfetta impietosa gloria...<br/>E finalmente, ereditare la memoria del mondo dove Uri viveva ancora e divenire lui stesso la sua memoria.</p><p><br/>Si diceva che le battaglie degli Ackerman fossero sempre le battaglie di qualcun altro.</p><p>In questa ora buia per l’umanità, ultimi superstiti di una stirpe ormai in estinzione, due Ackerman si ritrovarono schierati sui fronti opposti di una guerra insensata tra le Mura.<span class="Apple-converted-space"><br/></span>Lame levigate incrociandosi sprigionavano scariche di scintille e fiamme, era il suono del passato che si scontrava con il futuro.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Benché inconsapevoli rincorressero il riflesso del medesimo sogno, nessuno di loro era disposto a rinunciare alle proprie ragioni...</p><p>
  <em>“Perché mi hai abbandonato?”</em>
</p><p>Quella domanda ingrata, che era riecheggiata in ognuno dei suoi affondi, inferti con rabbia irrisolta e risoluto intento di lacerargli l’anima, come la furia esaltante di quegli occhi grigi, perfetta coppia dei suoi...</p><p>... Quando in mezzo alla folla aveva girato i tacchi, non aveva pensato a molto. Non vide mai lo sguardo del bambino che si lasciava alle spalle.</p><p>La sua colpa fu di aver lasciato sempre le cose a metà. Non aveva potuto amare completamente Levi, così non poteva amare interamente Uri.<br/>In bilico tra la propria inadeguatezza e i propri rimorsi aveva sempre optato per la fuga: non restare mai fermo in un punto, non mettere mai radici, libero da ogni vincolo e costrizione, e non ne sarebbe mai stato vittima... Benché doveva essersi accorto per forza che a forza di fuggire, a un certo punto, la sua fuga si era capovolta in un disperato inseguimento...</p><p>Eppure a un certo punto, quando aveva cominciato a percepire l’approssimarsi della fine, come era comune a tutti gli uomini, doveva aver sentito la necessità di lasciare il proprio retaggio a qualcuno: era solo capitato che fosse figlio di sua sorella, avrebbe potuto essere chiunque, un trovatello senza nome raccattato per strada e le fognature dell’umanità non mancavano certamente di orfani e bastardi...<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Ma nessuno sarebbe stato come Levi.</p><p>A Levi aveva dato tutto ciò che aveva, un armamentario di sapere e resilienza con cui trovare un proprio posto nel mondo, e come ultima lezione, lo abbandonò...</p><p>Lo privò dell’amore, per potergli dare in cambio qualcosa di meglio: il bene più ambito e inaccessibile dentro questa gabbia di condannati a morte.</p><p>Ma non era qualcosa che si potesse concedere... non aveva questo fottuto potere. Dopotutto non gli importava di come il mondo sarebbe andato in malora di lì a poco, ma Levi avrebbe dovuto conquistarsele da solo, con le sue sole forze...</p><p>Non aveva bisogno di nient’altro.</p><p>Solo la libertà di scegliersi come voleva morire...</p><p>Perché amore era schiavitù, era dipendenza, proprio come le mura possenti che avevano protetto l’umanità in quei cento anni, facendole dimenticare cosa fosse “vivere”...<br/>Quando quella gabbia si fosse sfracellata, Kenny avrebbe voluto essere lì per vederlo... quelle magnifiche ali e il modo in cui il suo Levi avrebbe solcato i cieli, quel giorno, per inalzarsi al di sopra di tutte le miserie umane e divenire finalmente ciò che era nato per essere...</p><p>Lo aveva cresciuto, affinché un giorno lui potesse ucciderlo. Levi era l’unico al mondo ad averne legittimo diritto e parimente la forza di portarlo a compimento.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Aveva cresciuto il suo assassino.</p><p>Kenny aveva cercato di convincersene per tutta la vita, per non correre il rischio di doverla pensare diversamente...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>....</p><p> </p><p>Il mondo aveva cominciato a crollargli letteralmente addosso.<br/>Li vide cadere, uno dopo l’altro, tutti i suoi uomini, in quella pioggia di macigni, come manichini aggrappati a fili illusori di speranza, mentre le fiamme li inghiottivano.<br/>Nell’oscurità, il boato terrificante della terra che si apriva aveva continuato ad echeggiare sordamente in fondo ai suoi timpani...</p><p>Non ricordava nemmeno come era riuscito a riemergere da quell’inferno.</p><p> </p><p>Ironico come gli venisse da pensare a Sannes in un momento simile, l’ombra incallita dell’itterizia su quel volto eternamente contrito, in cerca di redenzione, e i moti di Uri sempre attaccati alla bocca, di cui aveva fatto la sua ragione di vita.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>E fu con la sua voce inferma e miserevole che quel fottuto scherzo chiamato Universo gli parlò per la prima volta, sulla guancia una scia di lacrima di boia: “è solo il tuo turno, Kenny”... Almeno, così aveva creduto.</p><p>Una beffa perfetta, questo doveva riconoscerglielo. La pugnalata che aveva atteso da tutta la vita di affondare nella sua schiena, dopo che si erano usati a vicenda, guardandosi e tramando dalle spalle dell’altro per tutti quegli anni, dopo che ogni cosa era stata detta e fatta... Rod Reiss non esitò a colpirlo a tradimento, proprio all’ultimo secondo, incassandosi così la sua vendetta perfetta.<br/>Doveva essersi goduto quella sceneggiata, degustandosela parola dopo parola, in attesa fremente dell’istante in cui, con una svista elementare eppure inappuntabile, sarebbe riuscito finalmente a scaraventarlo a terra.<br/>Ma la sua gratificazione era durata poco. Aveva calcolato davvero tutto, quel bastardo, tranne il fatto di tramutarsi in un gigantesco verme strisciante...</p><p> </p><p>Aveva vagato a lungo sulle vaste pianure alluvionali tra i due fianchi delle montagne, ricoperto di terra e fuliggine come un fresco cadavere appena riesumato, la visuale traballante di un solo occhio a fargli da guida, esaurendo infine le sue energie nei pressi di una macchia di coniferi, dove il folto della foresta diradandosi lasciava spazio al paesaggio deturpato di quelle terre a lui così familiari.<br/>Si era liberato del peso del dispositivo di manovra tridimensionale, sganciando le cinghie con una nota di insofferenza, e lo aveva lasciato cadere dietro di sé - un vago tonfo sull’erba - senza darsene più pensiero.<br/>Un grugnito, si accasciò contro la corteccia tiepida di un abete, scivolando col sedere a terra, e si concesse di riprendere fiato.<br/>Capiva di essere fottuto - e non sarebbe la prima volta - ma era certo di avere ancora forza sufficiente per uscirne vivo, approssimativamente integro: con mani tremanti si tastò il fianco destro, dove la lama di Levi era penetrata portandosi via un pezzo di lui, poi scese più giù, alla sua schiena, tuffandosi nello stretto intercapedine tra la sua cintola e il tessuto raggrinzito della camicia da cui estrasse - un altro grugnito di dolore nel sollevarsi - un astuccio nero.<br/><em>Cazzo</em>, pensò, avrebbe voluto almeno ritrovare il suo cappello...</p><p> </p><p>Non aveva idea di quanto tempo fosse trascorso. La luce aveva cominciato a calare a est, il profilo delle catene montuose poco più di una striscia scura e ondeggiante contro l’orizzonte infuocato.<br/>Una sensazione di deja-vù gli permeava il petto. Il tramonto, la prateria, lacrime ai bordi delle sue ciglia chiare, e una daga conficcata in quel polso esile... Possibile che fosse tutto un eterno, maledetto ritorno? Un ciclo di dolore senza fine, a cui aveva cercato di sottrarsi per tutta la vita, e che ora si ripresentava a lui, a pochi istanti dalla fine, in quel paesaggio risibile, come a volersi prendere gioco di lui...<br/>Era così stanco, se solo avesse la forza di mandarlo al diavolo...</p><p>Tra ciuffi d’erba umida, delicato rumore di passi, come di un’eco impastata e distante...</p><p>
  <em>“Kenny...”</em>
</p><p>Oh, se solo avesse avuto la forza di mandarlo al diavolo...</p><p>Bianchi e minuti, quei due piedi scalzi se ne stavano fermi nell’oculo sottile del suo campo visivo, quando risollevò la palpebra, l’orlo immacolato della tunica ondeggiava impalpabile contro le sue caviglie sottili, insinuando la presenza del vento.<br/>Per un attimo, Kenny credette ancora di sognare...</p><p>“Stai morendo, vecchio?”</p><p>Timbro asettico, indefinitamente greve. Conosceva quella voce...<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>La figura del soldato si sovrappose all’entità luminosa, la quale andò lentamente scemandosi come fumo opalescente, mentre Kenny ritornava a mettere a fuoco.</p><p>“A te cosa sembra?”</p><p>Fu della retorica grama, era solo troppo disgustato per concedergli quella soddisfazione.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Non poteva vedersi, ma dal modo in cui lo stava guardando - pietà? ribrezzo? - poteva benissimo dedurre di essere messo male, anzi, spacciato.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Una patina rossa e viscida appannava il solo occhio che gli era rimasto, lascito dell’ustione che aveva divorato la metà sana del suo viso, quando un macigno infuocato lo aveva quasi sfiorato in volo; se restava fermo e concentrato, misurando la frequenza del respiro, riusciva quasi a ignorare il dolore lancinante...<br/>Poteva solo sperare in un colpo rapido - perché era questo che lui era venuto a fare, per assicurarsi che non sfuggisse al giudizio finale - dell’acciaio ben affilato, come quello forgiato apposta per trastullare la Legione, o una pallottola in mezzo alla fronte sarebbe stata perfetta...<br/>Lo adocchiò con fiacco entusiasmo, vagamente nauseato. Levi imbracciava un vecchio fucile dal calcio usurato e rimase a distanza di sicurezza dal prigioniero, le spalle rigide, in allerta. Non aveva avuto modo di constatare quanto fosse cresciuto in realtà, e questo non lo esimeva dal trarne spasso a ogni occasione: era sempre un tappo incurabile, ma... si era fatto un po’ più alto... Quand’era stata l’ultima volta che, anche restando sul pavimento, poteva ancora scrutarlo facilmente negli occhi?<br/>Aveva mandato via il suo sottoposto con un pretesto qualunque - tipo fare rapporto - ed era rimasto intenzionalmente a tu per tu con lui. Doveva aver capito che quella che seguiva sarebbe stata una conversazione privata...</p><p>“Non ne sembri così dispiaciuto...” constatò infine Levi, laconico. Nessuna domanda. Nessuna ironia.<br/>Doveva essergli sembrato come un grosso armadillo antidiluviano giunto qui a esaurire il suo fato... Era così che appariva ai suoi occhi? Si chiese, un matusalemme spiantato che non aveva paura di morire, o magari un patetico parassita che, per eccesso di viltà, sarebbe rimasto aggrappato anche alla più infima delle prospettive?</p><p>Gracchiante, macabra, rossa come erano le fauci dell’inferno...</p><p>“Me la sto facendo sotto in realtà...” Doveva essere una risata distorta delle sue, che aveva in sé una tristezza intrinseca e disillusa, e che andò esaurendosi lentamente, lasciandogli un sapore ferroso e stopposo sulla lingua riarsa, il sentore di una verità ineluttabile. “Ma non è così male, a pensarci bene...”</p><p>“Cosa intendi?” Si accigliò Levi.</p><p>La curva della smorfia caustica si spianò un poco, in qualcosa di più benevolo, con una delle sue palpebre socchiuse bruciata dal sole e, tremulo nel suo iride, il picco di raggi dorati che irrorava un’ultimo intenso grido, prima di annegare dietro quelle creste ombreggiate.</p><p>“Un giorno, forse, lo capirai...”</p><p>Sarebbe bastato che lo desiderasse. Un singolo palpito di volontà era sufficiente a permettergli di scavalcare le porte dell’Ade e trascinarsi fuori dall’oblio dell’oscurità in cui stava lentamente scivolando... Dopotutto era sopravvissuto così tante volte alla caccia indefessa del Mietitore, aggrappandosi alla straordinaria forza vitale con cui erano stati benedetti i suoi antenati: un giro in più sulla giostra che differenza poteva fare?</p><p>Aveva aperto il contenitore delle fiale molto prima che Levi giungesse.</p><p>Gli venne da pensare che somigliasse a un sarcofago in miniatura, imbottito all’interno da grinze di soffice velluto per ancorare il prezioso contenuto - un set completo di boccetta, siringa e un ago di riserva per l’iniezione endovenosa - e a giudicare da come lo aveva fatto Rod, non doveva essere un’impresa assembrarlo da solo...<br/>Curioso come un elisir di vita eterna potesse costituire anche un veleno letale, a seconda dell’uso che si intendeva farne.</p><p>La sua mano sul coperchio e il lampo di fredda realizzazione nell’espressione intonsa di Levi gli suggerì che aveva colto finalmente l’antifona, ma la sorpresa - o il timore che fosse - permase solo il tempo di un respiro, facendo presto spazio ad altre inesplorate incognite in fondo ai suoi occhi... “Hai avuto tutto il tempo per farti l’iniezione, allora, perché non l’hai fatto?”</p><p>Come se avesse mai avuto la risposta, o una scusa credibile, per non restare qui a crogiolarsi nell’affascinante ipotesi dell’oltretomba, indulgendo se stesso dal prendere in mano la situazione: la risposta a quella domanda che, fin da quando avesse memoria, aveva sempre cercato e rincorso senza posa, solo per farsela scivolare via dalle dita, ancora, e ancora...</p><p>Si era già tirato su la manica, arrotolandola fino ad esporre l’interno del gomito, ricordando il punto esatto in cui la punta della cannula andava allineata contro lo strato di cute dietro cui sentiva pulsare in rilievo una vena bluastra, e con la mano libera sfilò per primo il cilindro in vetro della siringa dal suo letto incavato.<br/>Aveva chiuso gli occhi, sentendo l’affanno del propio respiro accelerare, solo per un breve istante. Dietro le palpebre, vedeva un’ombra muoversi in quella cortina di luce tremula, come un dardeggiare di sole dietro il fogliame frusciante di un albero...</p><p>Uri... Se fosse stato lì, si sarebbe inginocchiato accanto a lui - e poteva percepirlo distintamente, come un alito di brezza calda contro il viso - mentre serrava la sua vita in un pugno fino a tremare, lottando contro il desiderio di fuggire, le sue mani fredde e levigate lo avrebbero avvolto con gentilezza e, senza dire una parola, avrebbe cominciato a sfilare le sue dita dall’appiglio di quei tre anelli saldati all’estremità del pistone argenteo, una per una - indice, medio, e pollice - lentamente, senza fretta... fino a ché non lo avesse liberato dalla sua stretta: perché <em>questo</em> avrebbe fatto, se fosse stato lì, in quel momento, avrebbe cercato di dissuaderlo, esattamente come aveva dissuaso suo fratello un tempo - ma non voleva paragonarsi a quel mappamondo...</p><p>Dell’Impero di luce che aveva difeso per lui, ormai non restava che un pugno di rovine e infamia.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>La consapevolezza che era tutto perduto, ancora una volta, un’amara ritorsione, si posò sulle sue spalle come una placida constatazione.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>La nebbia, quella rabbia totalizzante che era solita impossessarsi di lui, sembrava dissiparsi gradualmente. E con la vista finalmente rischiarata, un’ispirazione gli si venne ad affacciare, repentina, volatile, e la coscienza di Kenny tentò di afferrarla prima che potesse scomparire, rincorrendola attraverso i volti e le vite - storie di coloro che inconsapevoli furono portatori di verità - in cerca di un filo conduttore, un sentiero segreto che, serpeggiando per miglia e miglia attraverso le viscere dedaliche della memoria, potesse finalmente ricondurlo a casa...<br/>E di quell’Umanità che gli era sempre stata estranea e detestabile, Kenny riusciva infine a comprendere le ragioni. Per un istante, un brevissimo istante, riuscì perfino a sentirsi parte di essa.</p><p>Forse non gli era mai interessato davvero trovarsi lassù, ergersi in cima alla catena alimentare. Acquisire il potere che gli avrebbe permesso di accorciare le distanze inalienabili tra le loro singole esistenze. E non gli sarebbe importato nemmeno di poterlo capire, alla fine... Tutto ciò che voleva, ogni atto teso a guadagnare tempo, era che Uri potesse vivere un po’ più a lungo...</p><p>E lui che era sopravvissuto a tutti loro - a Kuchel, a Uri, a Rod Reiss, a quei folli sognatori ubriachi della vita, ed a Sannes per quanto ne sapeva - in quel mezzo secolo e oltre, sentiva di non aver imparato ancora nulla...</p><p>La più sfolgorante intuizione dell’umanità, o solo il riassunto deprimente della sua vita, ma dovevano essere sembrati vaneggiamenti di un moribondo alle sue orecchie.<br/>Per cosa avrebbe vissuto Levi? Cosa avrebbe fatto, quando fosse venuto il suo turno? <br/>Avrebbe continuato a trascinarsi avanti, in quel pantano senza fine di morte e futili conquiste, lottando per rialzarsi ogni volta, anche se il mondo avesse cercato ripetutamente di metterlo sotto terra? O come l’ultima volta, si sarebbe rannicchiato in un angolino contro il muro lercio di una stanza buia - come quando lo aveva trovato, un fantasmino vestito di stracci - ad aspettare che la Morte gli venisse a bussare?<br/>Il diritto di chiederselo, Kenny sapeva di averlo gettato via tanto tempo fa...</p><p>Lo vide gettare via la carabina come il peso inutile che era, cadendo sulle ginocchia, imperterrito, sullo spiazzo di terra ed erba rada di fronte cui le sue gambe si diramavano indolenti. Estorcere confessioni da un uomo morente, la giusta dose di stoicismo che ci si aspettava da un soldato.<br/>Tutta quella strada fatta per venirlo a cercare, rovistando tra macerie e brandelli di soldati, sospinto da dio-solo-sa quali motivazioni e volontà.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Qualunque cosa avesse cercato laggiù - la verità, la speranza - lui non era in grado di dargli. Non n’era mai stato degno.<br/>Non aveva nulla da dirgli che non si fossero già detti nel corso della battaglia nella grotta o, ancora prima, sui tetti di Stohess: uno scambio vicendevole di rabbia e violenza in cui avevano messo a nudo i loro cuori. E non doveva esserci nient’altro, nessuna patetica scusa o giustificazione vana per ciò che non era mai potuto essere tra loro...</p><p>Tutto ciò che sapeva, pretese. Tutto ciò che sapeva non era poi tanto diverso da un aneddoto da taverna, una storia campata per aria...<br/>Non aveva idea di chi aveva davanti. Non aveva pensato molto a Levi in quegli anni. Il Levi che ricordava era il marmocchio recalcitrante delle notti insonni, quello dei lunghi silenzi furiosi... Non conosceva affatto quest’uomo, questo giovane uomo che era la coppia carbone di Kuchel.<br/>Non aveva idea di chi era diventato, né del valore che quella domanda poteva avere davvero per lui... <br/>Il soldato gli chiese di Reiss I, di perché avesse prospettato l’estinzione dell’umanità. Il soldato voleva salvare l’umanità, ma il bambino voleva sapere altro...<br/>A questo punto, pur partendo da due punti cardinali opposti della vicenda, dovevano essere giunti per presupposto alla stessa conclusione e risposta.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>La storia che Kenny conosceva era un po’ diversa, ma quella che avrebbe conosciuto Levi lo era altrettanto. E Kenny decise che quella storia sarebbe stata per lui la stessa che il nonno gli aveva rifilato anni addietro, sul letto di morte, solo per non portarsi quel peso ammorbante nella tomba. Dopotutto Levi era solo un moccioso e, secondo l’etica di sua sorella, i mocciosi andavano preservati da certe verità scomode...<br/>Levi si appressò a lui, se possibile, ancora di più. Le mani salde sulle sue spalle, come per impedirgli di scappare o impedirsi di vacillare. Circospetto ma determinato, quasi che avesse paura che qualcuno, un’ombra tra quei cespugli o dietro le nuvole, potesse origliare. “Se è vero che anche il mio cognome è Ackerman...” Non era una domanda, sapeva, inorridendosi. La temeva tanto quanto lui. “Alla fine, tu cos’eri, davvero, per la mamma?” Sillabò lentamente, composto, esitante. Il cielo ardeva rosso contro la sua pelle.<br/>“Cosa sono stato per te?” <br/>Si era immaginato di dirlo, prima che la voce si incrinasse. Aveva ripiegato sul nome della madre per evitare di ritrovarsi in quella frase insieme a lui.<br/>Quel dubbio che lo aveva lasciato orfano, era rimasto in lui per più di vent’anni. Lo aveva visto crescere e diventare uomo, camminando sempre un paio di passi dietro di lui e dormendogli accanto ogni notte. Era stato con lui in solitudine o in compagnia, era con lui quel giorno di pioggia...<br/>Si era sempre detto che non gli importava saperlo. Ora, invece, non era certo se lo voleva sapere davvero...</p><p>Se fosse riuscito a zittirlo lì, dietro un comignolo anonimo di Stohess, quando la sua nuca era stata a portata di mira... Ma Levi era sopravvissuto al suo proiettile, e insieme a lui anche le ombre dei suoi rimorsi.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Errore o fatalità non aveva importanza. Non c’era spazio per i sentimentalismi, quel momento sarebbe dovuto giungere prima o poi, e sarebbe stata la prova del suo fallimento o la sua più grande sconfitta.<br/>Aveva una faccia così mortalmente seria - irriducibilmente ostinato e sincero - che gli venne da ridere e rise solo per confutare il quieto disagio che provava. Dopodiché gli disse che, sì, era suo fratello. <em>Solo</em> suo fratello, come se questa breve parentela lo scagionasse da peggiori accuse.<br/>E la verità aveva quel retrogusto amaro come il sangue che gli incrostava la bocca, ma Kenny questo non glielo disse...</p><p>Sarebbe cambiato qualcosa, se fosse stato davvero uno sconosciuto? Se era così facile con un estraneo, perché non poteva esserlo per il sangue del suo sangue?<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Lo avrebbe abbandonato lo stesso, se fosse stato solo un perfetto sconosciuto?<br/>Se gli avesse voluto bene, questo, non se lo sarebbe mai permesso di domandare...</p><p>Allentandosi la morsa sulle sue spalle, come sentiva la tensione del momento sciogliersi, le sue braccia scivolarono piano lungo i fianchi. La schiena si raddrizzò, come se dentro di sé avesse già accettato il verdetto finale, e saperlo del suo stesso sangue gli fece prendere inavvertitamente le distanze.<br/>Delusione? Sollievo? Kenny non sapeva dirlo... Un velo di nubi sembrò calare, impercettibile, sulle sue palpebre, le sottili lame dei suoi occhi rilucere malinconiche - forse solo un gioco di luce in quel crepuscolo scarlatto...<br/>C’era del sangue che gli imbrattava una guancia, ma non sembrava il suo. Aveva l’incarnato di sua madre, pallido e fin troppo delicato.<br/>Quella sensazione gli era dannatamente familiare.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Lo aveva già veduto altre volte, in altri luoghi, altri occhi... Occhi di coloro a cui sottraeva il barlume della vita, il modo in cui ella sopraggiungeva e l’aspetto che assumeva ogni volta...<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>La prima volta la Morte aveva le sembianze di Uri, indicibilmente soave e terrificante in ogni fibra del suo essere. Stavolta, invece, gli apparve con il volto sdegnoso di Levi, ed era come rivedersi in uno specchio incrinato: la sua stessa espressione del cazzo, ma sul bel volto di Kuchel.<br/>Così Kenny lo guardò, lo guardò davvero, e per la prima volta riuscì a focalizzarlo, senza filtri né ragioni superiori: il viso del giovane uomo che aveva preso il posto del bambino che era stato, e che avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille e milioni, non importava quante volte e il modo in cui sarebbe cambiato, perché sempre lo sarebbe stato ai suoi occhi. E quelli erano gli occhi del bambino che lo avevano inseguito, quel giorno, in un lento accavallarsi di spalle e braccia, lungo la strada i passi riecheggianti e fin dietro l’angolo di mattoni dove l’aveva visto sparire... <br/>Quella schiena, il fantasma di un’infanzia che non si era mai scollato dalle caviglie.</p><p>“Quel giorno, perché...” chiese la voce del bambino. “Perché te ne sei andato?”</p><p>In piedi di fronte a lui, tutto stropicciato e smarrito.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>I suoi piedi minuscoli imbrattati di nero sudiciume, le gambe che spuntavano come stecche dall’orlo di una camicetta chiara e tutta raggrinzita, gli occhi scavati...<br/>Era una testolina sparuta che gli arrivava stentatamente al girovita, anche stando in punta di piedi. Gli abiti di seconda o terza mano dentro cui cadeva come uno spaventapasseri, una striscia di fuliggine sulla guancia che, nel tentativo di sfregare via con quella sua manica sudicia, finiva solo per spalmarlo dappertutto ogni volta...<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Se ne avesse avuto la forza, avrebbe voluto alzarsi da lì, per stringerselo al petto e portarlo via con sé.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Non importa se alla fine resterai solo, sopravvivi.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Usa ogni mezzo possibile a tua disposizione, sopravvivi.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Uccidi chiunque tenterà di ostruirti la via, sopravvivi...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>E Levi lo sentì arrivare anticipatamente, il peso muto che restò a bruciare contro lo sterno come pietra infuocata, e sussultando indietreggiò per attutire l’impatto di un pugno che non era mai giunto...<br/>Il silenzio dopo, bianco, immobile, senza clamore. Il tumulto del vento a sovrastare ogni cosa.<br/>Al posto di una lama, il nero cofanetto premuto sopra il cuore. Non fece in tempo a chiedergli cosa doveva farci.<br/>Il tempo delle domande era finito.</p><p>Il destino di questo mondo e la sua memoria, la speranza che non aveva potuto dargli, il suo sogno, il maleficio a cui era incatenato, il futuro, una scelta ancora in bilico... Tutto questo - la sua stessa vita - Kenny lo affidò alle mani di Levi.</p><p>
  <em>"Vivi". </em>
</p><p>In quel gesto confuso come se stesse per scacciarlo, o volesse solo riscuoterlo dal suo torpore, mentre glielo scaraventava seccamente sul petto, insieme a tutto ciò che non era mai riuscito a dirgli... Le sue ultime forze, pregando che ne valesse la pena e che potesse preservarlo da ogni male, tranne quello che potrebbe fare a se stesso...<br/>E per una volta, decise di non fuggire.<br/>Si chiedeva se questo fosse <em>amare</em>, come lo scompenso di quell’equazione assurda che non era riuscito a risolvere all’inizio... Si chiedeva se lo avesse finalmente compreso, ma non lo avrebbe mai saputo...</p><p>“Ehi...” Levi gli diede un calcio, ma Kenny non si mosse.</p><p>
  <em>“Moccioso... adesso perché ti metti in quella posizione?”</em>
</p><p>In silenzio, Levi si strinse le ginocchia al petto e rimase così, sotto quell’albero, ancora per molto, molto tempo.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/></span>Ai suoi piedi, sbocciavano piccoli fiori senza nomi.</p><p>
  <em>“Dacci un taglio, sei sempre stato troppo sentimentale...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kenny si issò in piedi, prendendo in braccio quel bambino emaciato, e se ne andò valigia in mano, portandosi via insieme a lui i ricordi del vecchio mondo che svaniva dietro di loro...</p><p>L’alba dell’indomani, quando il sole avesse tagliato l’orizzonte, un nuovo mondo sarebbe sorto sulle rovine del paradiso. Coloro che avevano pianto nella notte, ancora una volta, si sarebbero rialzati, e avvolgendo le ferite sotto il mantello avrebbero continuato ad avanzare. <br/>Ma fino ad allora, c’era ancora tempo...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Quindi... come andò a finire?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Un sorriso. “Te lo dirò la prossima volta.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Si domandava quando fosse la prossima volta...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>........</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Comincia a fare freddo...”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Stringiti a me.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gli avvolse un braccio intorno alle spalle, i suoi capelli a solleticargli il mento, tentando di scaldarlo in quel giaciglio improvvisato per lui tra le sue gambe, sotto l’albero, spossati come dopo una lunga passeggiata.</p><p>Era il primo re, o era Uri, quello che stava stringendo? E lui... chi era, in quel momento?</p><p>Il cielo aveva i colori struggenti del crepuscolo, e sembrava lo stesso cielo scorto dal portico di quell’antico palazzo a Marley, con le pareti pitturati di ocra brillante e le fontane zampillanti... Lo stesso crepuscolo riflesso nei suoi occhi, quando la mano di un gigante lo aveva stritolato e un re aveva pianto per lui...</p><p>O forse era solo una sua suggestione, Kenny non ne era più tanto sicuro...</p><p>Uri gli si adagiò contro, le palpebre pesanti, fondendosi nel tepore del suo petto ampio, e mentre lui gli baciava la tempia e il vento spazzava le praterie, come sul punto di prendere il volo, sussurrandogli piano...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>“Portami a casa, Kenny...”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>